Hope Amidst the Dark, Mistrust Amidst the Light
by LilyPrincess
Summary: This is the chilling sequel to Once Upon a Time. Ten years have passed. After the threat of Voldemort twiddled down to just an old myth, the world went back to their peaceful nature...But what happens when old threats die hard?
1. Once Upon A Time' Continued

Prologue

_"Once Upon a Time…"_

There was a content, happy family. I'm not just talking about a mother, father, and the picture-perfect little children. I'm talking about surrogated grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters. The whole lot. 

It has been about ten years since we've last had the pleasure to see our favorite group of people. This is the story of catching up of old friends, an old threat looming over the world again, and a truly heroic moment in time. This isn't a short story of any shape, form, or idea. This story, I fear to tell you, will be long to tell.

This is the story of the Potters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Elizabeth, Molly, I apologize for cutting this tea time short today. I have to talk to James." Lily said, standing up from her seat at a fancy set table, a little bit nervous.

It was a sunny afternoon, around the usual time that Princess Lily Potter Evans, Molly Weasley, and Elizabeth Granger gathered around for a relaxing time of tea in the front parlor of the castle. Normally, they would sit and talk for about an hour after they finished their tea and pastries, but Lily had some pretty interesting news that she couldn't wait to tell her husband, James.

Elizabeth and Molly exchanged looks of understanding. "You're telling him today, then?" Elizabeth asked.

Lily nodded, swallowing hard, "I'm still a bit nervous, though." She admitted, sighing.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Lily." Molly said, comfortingly. 

"Except the fact that Remus, or Sirius won't be present like last time. They'll be a little put-out when they find they weren't there when you told." Elizabeth mentioned. 

Lily smiled a little and nodded, "I can't tell Sirius, you know that. I have no way to even know where he is."

"How about an owl?" Molly suggested.

Lily shook her head, "We're not supposed to owl any of them. They have a bigger chance of getting caught that way."

"Well then how does James or Dumbledore get a hold of them for instructions?" Elizabeth asked, confused. She was still, after all these years, a bit confused about all this wizard talk.

"Whenever Sirius and the team finishes one task, they floo here for another task." Lily said.

"You mean they're still working on the one they had before?" Molly asked.

"But, they've been gone for two years!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Lily shrugged, "It must have been a pretty important thing they had to do if it's taking all this time. In any case, I just hope they're all alright. Harry hasn't seen Sirius since he was 8."

"Well, then, we know why you can't tell Sirius, but why can't you tell Remus?" Molly asked.

"Oh, I can, it's just…it would be different if Sirius were here. That way I could tell them all at once. But, since he's not, I just want to tell James, then, at the right time, I'll tell Remus _and Sirius together, so neither one feels as though they were told last." Lily tried to explain._

Molly and Elizabeth looked at her, a little confused, but nodded anyway. 

"Right, well, I guess I'd better go tell him." Lily said, breathing deeply.

"Good luck!" Molly called out to her as she walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, Hermione. Just try it." Harry whined.

Hermione, her arms planted firmly across her chest, a scowl upon her delicate face, shook her head slowly and firmly.

"Are you still mad about last time?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you mean the time that Fred and George both took it upon themselves to jinx it into turning into a regular broom every time I flew up to a certain height, then, after I and the broom fell at a Godforsaken speed to another certain point, _very_ close to the ground might I add, it would change back to a hovering broom?" Hermione said sarcastically. 

"Oh come now, 'Mione-tiny, that was all in good fun," Fred grinned.

"Yes, it sure entertained us for awhile," George put in.

"_Awhile?!" Hermione screeched, "I was up there for two hours before Harry finally got his brain back and let me down!"_

"_Anyway_" Harry cut in, a little nervously, "How 'bout it, Hermione, want to try it again?"

"Hmmm," Hermione tapped her chin with her index finger and looked thoughtful. Then, she said in a feigned wondering voice, "What _is_ it that common muggle-folk say? Over my dead body? Is that it? Oh yes, that _is it," she continued, now looking them all dead in the eye with incredible seriousness, "Over my dead body." She repeated, annunciating each word carefully and firmly._

"Come on 'Mione. You got to have a little bit of fun before we have to leave for Hogwarts. You'll be here all alone, you know?" Ron objected.

"Oh no I won't," Hermione argued right back, "In case you're forgetting, Neville is likely to be spending the school year with me being tutored by that muggle, Professor McDougal."

"That's not entirely true," Fred cut in, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, he's still got another month to see if he's been accepted." George said.

"And plus, even if he isn't," Fred said, snorting as he thought of the little child that affectionately followed them around, "Come on, Mione-tiny, this is Neville we're talking about here, he's not too good of company for _that_ long of time."

"Well, then, there is always Ginny," Hermione suggested thoughtfully.

"Yes, there is always Ginny, but she is normally running around with many of the village children. We know that you prefer to be in the castle walls, not all hyper and such." Ron argued.

"Yeah, plus, you'll only have her for another year. Remember, she'll be joining us next year when she turns 11 as well." George said.

"Well then, what in heavens name do you want of me?" Hermione said exasperatedly. 

Harry grinned and handed her a Nimbus 1999 wordlessly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and said, "This has no logic in it whatsoever. You are all leaving me for Hogwarts for a year, and me learning how to ride a broomstick properly is going to make that all better?"

"At least we'll leave you, knowing with full satisfaction that we can do _something_ better than you." Ron said smugly. 

"Oh yes," Hermione began in fake eagerness, clapping her hands together like a six year old learning how to ride his first bicycle, "And…" she sighed, mock dreamily, "I really do believe that _that_ is just putting all my precious hopes and dreams into their right and proper place," she went on, dropping the act, now her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Knowing that my much-of-the-time thick friends have the ability to fly a broomstick better than _me_. Oh yes, Ron, that _is '_my'_ mission in life."_

Harry, still grinning at her behavior, went along with it and said, completely ignoring her sarcasm, "Well, we are mighty lucky, aren't we? _We_ will have the complacency of knowing that we have beaten the oh-so-wonderful Hermione in something, and our _smarty-Mione_ will be full-filling her life-long dream in the process. How simply _splendiferous!"_

Hermione stared at him, a look of half amusement and half indignant on her face. Harry always had the affect to make her laugh, or at least find humor in anything. She stared at him for a moment longer, him staring right back with the same amount of stubbornness. Sighing, she gave in, "Alright, fine." She snatched the broomstick away from him and then regarded Fred and George warily, "But I would prefer it if these two be at a minimum of 100 feet away from me at all times. And," she held up her index finger at George, who was about to say something smart-alecky, "I do not mean from the air. You two will be at a 100 foot radius of me at all times, no magic allowed when I am up on the broomstick."

"You heard the lady," Harry said jollily. He shooed Fred and George.

"Alright, fine, we can tell when we're not wanted. We'll just go ask James for a little advice on a project we're working on," George huffed and walked away in fake indignation with Fred trailing after.

Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron and said stubbornly as she got on the broom, "I would like you two to be aware right now," she scowled at them, "I am holding you _both in the highest of contempt right now." With that said, she kicked off from the ground and hovered above their heads._

Ron and Harry just laughed merrily. They were well used to Hermione's ways and words, knowing full-well that she didn't mean a word of it.

She really didn't. In fact, she admired each one of them extremely. The fact that she grew up as a muggle surrounded be witches and wizards, and nobody ever once had given her even the tiniest of dirty looks for that, she was incredibly grateful. They were all a family. Harry, Ron, each one of the Weasley children, Neville, Seamus Finnegan, they were her cousins, brothers, and sisters. Her mother, father, Princess Lily, Prince James, Molly, Arthur, Cynthia, Patrick, Grandma Veronica, Grandpa Harold, Remus and Sirius, when they were around, Frank, Alice they were the world to her. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, they were all her family. If not in blood, then in spirit and every other way possible.

And she meant to them what they meant to her.

"Nice job, Hermione, now let's bring it down. Aunt Molly is calling us in for dinner," Harry shouted, from a few feet away in the air.   

Hermione flew down, landing a few seconds after Ron and Harry reached the ground. 

"See, now that wasn't so bad." Harry teased.

"Easy for you to say. You have magic blood in you, the brooms work better for you lot." Hermione mock sulked.

Ron grinned, "Oh well, at least you have us, the greatest Quidditch players in the world-,"

"Don't let James hear you say that,"

"-to teach you," Ron finished, ignoring Hermione's remark. 

"Yeah, well, we'd better go," Harry said, all three turning to walk back to the castle.  

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Hermione smiled, forgetting her previous mood, and suddenly tapped Harry on the arm, shouted, "You're it!" and ran off. Ron ran behind her. Harry, confused for a moment, quickly recovered and laughed with the rest of them, trying to tag one.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this start to the story. I know it's not as long as I usually put up, don't worry, this is just an introduction. Well, I sincerely hope that none of you were disappointed in this. Please review! 


	2. Letter of Acceptance

"James," Lily called out, wondering aimlessly outside. The sun was shining brightly upon her face and body, giving her a warm feeling. The soothing breeze flowed through her hair and she smiled, breathing in deeply. She hadn't felt this good since almost 11 years ago, when she had a similar surprise for James.

She spotted Patrick a few feet away, working on something for his business. Smiling, she walked over to him.

"Hello, Patrick," she greeted softly.

Patrick looked up at her, beads of sweat planted on his face from the afternoon heat. When he saw who he was talking to, he smiled as well. "Oh, hello, Lily. How are you, this fine day?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful. What are you working on?" she asked with interest.

"A local maiden came into the shop this morning asking for a lock for her front door. I'm just putting the finishing touches on it." He explained. "So, what are you up to?"

"Well, I'm looking for James. You haven't seen him, have you?" she replied, biting her lip as she let her eyes wonder around.

"Er, yes, I believe I saw him walking towards the gardens not too long ago." Patrick supplied. He studied her a little and then asked, "Are you feeling alright, Lily, you look a little paler than usual."

"Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine. Just a bit tired, that's all," Lily assured him. "Thank you." she finished as she started to walk towards the gardens. 

She entered her favorite part, looking up into the infamous tree that still, after all this time, held the marauders old tree house. She smiled affectionately as she walked passed it. Rounding a corner, her smile widened when she spotted her loving husband bent over, smelling a blood red rose. 

She crept up behind him, silently, and put her arms around his waist. "Picking flowers for your lovely wife, your Highness?" she teased.

James chuckled as he straightened up, playing along, "These plain and simple flowers could do her no justice, Madame." 

"Aw," Lily nodded her head, "is she a lovely Lady, your Highness?"

James looked out into the garden and said, "The loveliest in all the land, Madame."

Lily giggled and James turned around, promptly kissing her softly and hugging her around the waist.

"And how is the loveliest Lady in all the land this fine afternoon?" James asked as soon as he pulled away.  

Lily took a deep breath and stared into his eyes. He narrowed his eyes in concern, "Lily, darling, what is it? Is anything the matter?"

Lily shook her head firmly and answered, "Oh, no, nothing is wrong; I just have some…news."

James guided her along the garden's path and said, "Well, I'm all ears."

Lily bit her lip and finally said softly, "I'm pregnant."

James froze. 

Lily looked at him, worriedly, "James? James, say something."

After a long pause, James managed to ask, "You're pregnant?"

Lily nodded slowly, waiting anxiously to see his reaction.

 The next thing she knew, James' face broke out into a wide grin and he grabbed Lily by the waist and spun her around, shouting loudly, "I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!!!"

Lily just laughed and cried joyfully. As soon as James put her on the ground, he kissed her more passionately than before. 

They spent a while in the garden, hugging, kissing, and talking about names for the new baby. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dinner time!" they heard Molly's motherly voice call out from the castle doors. 

"Oh, James, we better head in," Lily said, realizing how late it was. The sun was starting to set in the horizon. 

James stood up and took her hand, pulling her gracefully to her feet.

They walked out the garden, heading towards the castle and immediately felt a gust of wind and saw flaming red hair running past them. 

"Well, there's Ron. Hermione and Harry must not be too far behind him." James observed. At that precise moment, another gust of wind came and a bunch of brown curls blew in their faces, following closely by an apologetic, "Sorry James, Lily!" 

"And there's Hermione" Lily chuckled. 

"Hey mum, dad." A voice said behind them. James and Lily turned around and their grins widened as they set eyes on their beloved son.

"Hello Harry!" Lily exclaimed happily. 

"Hi, mum." Harry replied. He and his parents set off for the castle doors.

"So, what have you been up to today," James asked.

"We were teaching Hermione to fly again," Harry explained.

Lily's concerned eyes darted to her son, "Again? Were Fred and George around?"

Harry laughed, "No, I sent them away on Hermione's request. They said they were going to look for dad and ask him about one of their projects."

"I'll talk to them at dinner," James said.

"So, how did Hermione do?" Lily asked.

Harry shrugged, "She did pretty well. Though, because she lacks magic blood…" he trailed off.

"Yes, the broom won't work as well for her." James nodded in understanding. 

"I do wish she would get to come along with you lot. She'll be lonely without you and Ron." Lily said sympathetically. 

"Yeah," Harry said quiet, looking sullen. This would be the first time he would be separated from one of his best friends. It will be hard to do.

"Cheer up, son," James said, noticing his child's change of mood. He put his arm around the younger Potter's shoulder and continued, "Your mother and I have an exciting announcement to tell you after dinner."

~*~*~*~*~August 1st*~*~*~*~*~

The day after Harry's birthday party was naturally just as exciting as the said one. It started approximately ten years ago on this day when Madison and Bill got their letters. The next year, Charlie got his. A couple years after that, Percy got his. Two years after that, the twins got theirs. Today, Harry, Ron, maybe Neville, and maybe Seamus would get theirs.  

Everyone was seated at the breakfast table. King Harold, Queen Veronica, James, Lily, and the rest of the adults, and all of the children. 

"And this bookstore had _everything," Hermione was saying to Harry and Ron, who were seated across from her._

"Of course it did Hermione; it was magical." Ron said exasperatedly. 

"But it had stuff from the highest of Dark Arts, to the most common muggle subject like toothpicks. It was _amazing! Anyway," she went on, pouring syrup onto her pancakes, "I looked up a book on…" she went on._

"So, was Harry happy when you both told him about the baby?" Elizabeth asked, looking down the table at the kid's.

James and Lily both nodded their heads. "Oh yes, he was _thrilled_! He started to ask if it was a boy or girl, what we would name it, and when it was to be born. He was just so excited." Lily said happily.

"I'm just hoping Sirius will get back soon so we can tell him and Moony." James mumbled a little dejectedly. Lily placed her hand upon his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"He _will get back soon. He must. He's been gone for two years." Lily said supportively. _

"I was thinking of having Remus over for a dinner soon. Just before school starts for the children." the Queen said. 

"Maybe we should tell him," Lily said thoughtfully. She looked at James and explained a little sadly, "Even if Padfoot isn't here, I think we should. Everyone in the kingdom knows; Moony should as well."

James sighed and finally nodded, "You're right. We'll tell him when he comes here."

Lily would have said something more, but the arrival of owls cut her off. One bird, carrying four letters, swooped down to Percy. Another, carrying only one, dropped into Seamus' lap. Patrick and Cynthia's eyes both widened with delight.

"Congratulations, son!" Cynthia exclaimed.

Another owl swooped, not too much of a surprise to anyone, into Neville's lap. Neville beamed with pride.

"Well done, Neville!" Lily cried out happily.

Another owl dropped one letter into Harry's lap. Harry grinned and picked it up, glancing over at his parents to meet their prideful stares. 

Hermione looked mildly disappointed, but smiled and congratulated them nonetheless. 

All the parents rushed over to their new first years and hugged them excitingly. 

It was when King Harold was clapping Harry on the back and Queen Veronica was attempting to kiss his cheek when the entire hall went completely silent with wonder.

Another owl flew into the room, a little more tired-looking than the rest, but nevertheless, carrying one more Hogwarts letter. Many pairs of eyes followed the owl's path and more than a few jaws dropped when they saw who the owl dropped the letter in front of. Heck, even the receiver paled in the face.

It took Hermione a full minute to realize that there was a Hogwarts owl waiting for her to take the letter of acceptance from it's claw. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- alright, not a big chapter. I'm so sorry. But I hope you liked it anyways. Quite a few of you were a little wary on whether or not Hermione would be accepted into Hogwarts. Well, now ya know! 

Well, now who am I to stand in the way of tradition. As usual, here is the next preview.

*"Who would have thought?"

*"Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH!"

*"Minny-Mione is coming with!"

*"Drat, now who will I hang out with?" "The children you always hang out with, of course."

*"Uncle Remus!!!"

*"And Hermione was accepted? Congratulations, Hermione!"

*"You're really pregnant?"

*"Time for a trip to Diagon Alley, I suppose."

*"James, you're father isn't in the healthiest of conditions as you well know. He's getting old."

*"Goodbye, Harry. We love you. And please, stay out of trouble.-," "Oh, don't listen to her, Harry, have a blast!"

*"Remus, I know this sounds a bit odd, but, could you please keep an eye on Harry, especially when Malfoy's boy is around him. He's starting this year as well, you know."

*"Goodbye Ginny. Oh don't cry. We'll be back for Christmas."

*"Best be on your guards at Hogwarts, children. Of course, if you ask nice enough, we may show you some of our secret passageways." "No need, before we left, my father gave me this."

*"This is it." "We solemnly swear to stick together!"


	3. Preparation

Previously:

It took Hermione a full minute to realize that there was a Hogwarts owl waiting for her to take the letter of acceptance from its claw.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nobody spoke as Hermione's shaky hands reached out and took the letter from the flustered owl. As soon as the letter was in her hands, the bird flew off with the rest of them. Hermione just stared down at the letter, taking in the manila color of the envelope and the jade green print that said her name with neat, formal script. 

'_Miss Hermione Granger_' Hermione's eyes caught. She smiled a little. It was there. It was official. Her name was on the envelope. It was for her. She was-

"A witch." Ron breathed out, eyes popping out of his head. "Hermione…you're-,"

"-a witch!" Harry exclaimed, a wide smile forming on his face.

"I'm a witch." Hermione said incredulously, not at all taking her eyes off the letter, "_I'm _a _witch!_" she cried out, finally looking up to meet her two best friend's, and her parent's flabbergasted stares. "I'm a witch," she repeated happily, seeming to not be able to say anything else. Then, her smile dropped to a confused frown and her eyes narrowing questioningly, "I'm a witch?" she said yet again, only this time, as a question. 

She looked over at Lily, James, and the king and queen for an answer. They looked just as perplexed as her.

"Who would have thought?" Arthur murmured befuddled.

Hermione, breathing deeply and loudly, said, "Oh my gosh." She looked up at Harry and Ron, eyes starting to twinkle ecstatically, a large smile forming on her face. She screeched, "OH MY GOSH!" She jumped up the same exact moment Harry and Ron did, and leapt across the table into her best friends' open arms.

Immediately, everyone started to cheer and exchange surprised words. Hermione could vaguely hear Fred or George shout out, "Minny-Mione is coming with!"

"I might not _fail_ this year after all!" she heard Neville shout out happily.

"A witch! Our daughter is a _witch, Stephen, can you believe it. Our little Hermione is going to Hogwarts," came Elizabeth's proud voice._

"Drat, now who will I hang out with?" Ginny's annoyed voice was heard.

"The children you always hang out with, of course." Ron answered, patting Hermione on the back.

From a few feet away, James, Lily, the Queen and King were standing looking around and taking in all the cheerfulness. 

"Can you believe it James?" Lily said with awe in her voice.

James put an arm around her shoulder. "No, love, I can't."

"Our little boy is off to Hogwarts. He's growing up," tears started to form in her eyes. "They all are."

"Not all of them," James reminded her, placing a hand on her stomach. She turned and looked at him, starting to smile. He bent down and kissed her.

"I'll go owl Remus right now. I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear about all this." The Queen said, almost in tears at all the joy.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit. Awake me when lunch is ready," the King said, patting James on the shoulder proudly. "That boy of yours is turning out just as magnificent as you are, Son." He finished as he walked by them both.

James felt something in the pit of his stomach. Watching his father walk away, he sensed something big coming along. His father seemed to sleep more often. He looked weaker. But…

_'James, stop thinking morbidly. You're son just received his Hogwarts letter. It's a time of celebration, not sadness.'_ He inwardly scolded himself.

"Let's take a walk in the gardens, love," he suggested, looking down at his lovely wife. She glanced up and smiled at him before taking his hand and followed as he leaded her out of the noisy dining hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't know, this just seems so…odd." Hermione said, almost suspiciously the next day as she, Harry, and Ron were sitting under an oak tree, just relaxing.

"Hermione, it shouldn't seem odd. You're a witch. You're coming with us. It's as easy as that." Ron said trying to knock her out of her thoughts.

Hermione smiled, "I know it's simple and everything. I guess I just never even considered the fact that I might be one. After all, neither of my parents possesses magic blood. Along with my real grandparents."

Harry shrugged and placed his hands behind his head casually. "Hey, look at my mum. Not a single trace of magic blood in her family line, all except for her. These things happen all the time."

They sat in silence for a while longer. Hermione broke that silence by saying as she got to her feet, followed by Ron and Harry. "There's one more thing that's bugging me."

"What's that?" Harry said as he threw and arm around her shoulder. (He's always did that ever since they were old enough to walk; Harry was always placing an arm around her shoulder during serious time or discussions.) They started to walk back to the castle.

"If all this time, I had contained magic blood…why didn't those brooms work well for me?" she asked thoughtfully.

Ron started to smile and said in his own sarcastic, joking way, "Oh, that's easy."

Hermione turned her head to face him, looking anxious to hear the answer. Harry looked over as well, a small smile on his face.

"Well?" Hermione prompted.

"Well, the reason is…you've _always sucked on brooms." He said, starting to run. Hermione stood indignant for a few seconds before her face contorted into a scowl and she broke free of Harry and shouted at Ron as she ran to catch him. Harry just laughed and ran to catch up, not wanting to get in the middle of their argument. After all, they were always much funnier to watch than take part in._

Harry continued to run after them, eventually reaching the castle. He turned a corner he saw Hermione run around. A few seconds later, though, he came to a dead halt, and a wide grin formed on his face as he caught a glimpse of someone inside the front parlor. Forgetting about catching up with his friends, Harry changed his direction and ran into the parlor.

"Uncle Remus!!!" He shouted, running over to the older man. The older was talking to Lily and James, but turned as soon as he heard his best friend's son.

They embraced fiercely.

"Goodness, Harry, you've grown a bit since I've seen you last." Remus exclaimed, eyes crinkling merrily when he smiled.

"Yes, it's been about six months, hasn't it?" Lily spoke, ruffling her son's hair affectionately. 

"Afraid it's been a little busy with the Order," Remus said apologetically.

"Oh, that may be an understatement," James joined in the conversation. His eyes clouded a little, "After all, we haven't seen Padfoot for years."

Remus nodded sadly, "Hopefully they'll be back soon. Well, I guess they _have _to be back soon. After all, Sarah and Matthew's twins will be starting at Hogwarts this year as well. They've got to come back soon."

James nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, the children have just gotten their letters yesterday."

"I got my letter!" Harry said excitedly to Remus. Remus grinned down at him proudly. 

"And guess who _else got their letter," Lily spoke up, eyes twinkling._

"Lots of children, I suppose," Remus joked.

Lily rolled her eyes and grinned at him, "Well obviously," she continued happily, "But whom _else."_

Remus shrugged, "I give up."

"_Hermione_ got a letter!" Lily exclaimed.

Remus' eyes widened, "You don't say. And Hermione was accepted?"

At that moment, Hermione and Ron ran in there, sputtering and gasping for breath. Ron looked a little muddled courtesy of Hermione.

Still gasping for breath, Ron smiled and breathed out, "Hello Moony!"

"Hello Ron," Remus said, chuckling at his state.

"_Hello_ Moony!" Hermione said breathlessly, running over to hug him. 

"Hello Hermione," Remus answered, "I've heard you've been accepted into Hogwarts." He beamed proudly and said sincerely, "Congratulations Hermione! I never would have even _dreamed_ that would happen."  

"Yes, it was a bit of a shock." Hermione agreed.

"But, hey, look at mum. Not a single drop of magic blood in her family until her," Harry said affectionately.

Unbeknownst to the three children in the room, Remus, James, and Lily exchanged glances. She and James had yet to tell Harry about his ancestor, Lily's great to the third grandmother, who possessed magic blood in her as well. She and Dumbledore had still been meeting on a regular basis to help her train into a full Spirit Keeper. She was almost done with the training, having only about a year to go and she would be just as powerful as their old, likely deceased, nemesis Voldemort. 

"That's right," James finally spoke when the children looked up at them, curious about the sudden silence. He looked over at her lovingly, "You're mother was the only witch in her family. Truly remarkable." He started to smile and then look back at Remus, taking Lily's hand in his. "Children, why don't you wash up for dinner," he said, not taking his eyes away from Remus.

Harry just shrugged at his friends and led them out the room. As soon as Ron had shut the door behind him, Remus spoke, "Now, before Harry ran in here, you were going to tell me something…" he trailed off, prompting them to finish.

"Yes, about that. We…we know Sirius isn't here yet, but," Lily looked over at James for confirmation.

"We'd rather tell you ourselves than let someone else tell you." James took over, starting to grin his mischievous grin that Remus and Lily knew all too well. Instead of saying anything, James put his hand on Lily's stomach, a meaningful look in his eye.

Remus observed all this and a second later, his eyes widened for the second time he had arrived, "Oh don't tell me…" he glanced back and forth from Lily and James, slack jawed. "You're really pregnant?"    

Lily smiled widely, nodding. Remus walked quickly over to where they were standing and kissed Lily on the cheek and clapped James on the back, "_Brilliant!_" he exclaimed. "Simply marvelous. When's it due?"

"The beginning of March." James answered.

"And I suppose you don't know the sex of it yet." Remus said presumably.

"That's right. As soon as I know, I'll write you and say." Lily promised. 

"Well, I think all this calls for some dinner. What do you say? Will the Lady escort me into the dining hall?" Remus held out his elbow to Lily.

"Oh gosh," Lily said in mock despair, "I don't know if my husband will like that," she looked over at James, grinning. 

"Oh come on, he didn't care about last weekend," Remus said, wiggling his eyebrows in feign suggestion.

Lily widened her eyes, looking horrified, "Oh _no!" she went on, pretending to freak, "He didn't know about that Remus!"_

Remus voiced a high-pitched gasped, matching one of an old lady, "Quick! _Run!_"

Laughing, Lily and Remus ran out the door, leaving James to shake his head, ashamed, "I'm insulted. Such horrible acting would be expected from _Sirius_."

Chuckling, he followed his wife and friend to the dining hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, things were getting chaotic. Anxiousness began to place itself inside of the soon to be first years in the castle. James finally decided to take some action.

At the breakfast table on Tuesday, James looked over at his son sitting next to his mother. Grinning, he said, "Time for a trip to Diagon Alley, I suppose."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Seamus simultaneously snapped their heads up, eyes twinkling. Hermione most of all looked incredibly delighted. After all, she had never been there before. 

"When are we going?" Harry demanded anxiously.

"After breakfast if it's alright with you," James said, brown eyes sparkling like a child's.

Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny all watched as the five 11 year olds cheered. Ginny wasn't too excited. She had to wait a whole year before buying all her supplies. And the other three have done their shopping so many times before, they really didn't care anymore.

"Hermione, we _must show you the Quidditch shop there. It's __fantastic!" Harry told her, cheeks flushed looking like Christmas had come early. _

Hermione looked wearily at him and Ron, who was also grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Reluctantly, she spoke, "Oh, alright. Just as long as you don't make me try to ride any brooms in the _store…" she raised her voice, looking pointedly at the twins, "Or over any Snifferlump's dens!"_

"Hey, you knew perfectly well what you were getting into that day," George said, grinning manically. 

Hermione looked affronted, "I most certainly _did not!"_

"Oh come on Hermione," Fred spoke up, practically bursting out laughing, "You know that Snifferlumps are poisonous."

"And you _knew_ they could jump and hop," George put in.

"_Yes_" Hermione hissed, "But I didn't know that they had magical effects on _broomsticks!"_

"They only lowered your broom low enough to get a bite of your leg," Ron reasoned.

"And for an octopus, I'm sure it wouldn't have mattered too much!" Hermione argued.

Ron looked at Harry, clueless. "Because they've got seven more." Harry explained. Ron nodded in understanding.         

Hermione put her face in her hands, shaking her head hopelessly. She loved her friends to death, but _honestly._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks until they all left for Diagon Alley. Lily was turning into her mother-mode. She insisted on spending as much time with Harry as humanly possible. James, on the other hand, had very serious matters to deal with.

It started when he was walking to his chambers. Passing an old picture of Merlin, he turned his head when he heard Arthur calling out to him from down the hall. 

"Hello, Arthur," he said pleasantly.

"Hello, your Highness." James looked as though he would cut him off, but Arthur went on, "We've got some stuff to discuss in your father's study. Most of the Order is here already."

James nodded and followed Arthur to the study where he saw Lily, Cynthia, Patrick, Molly, Elizabeth, Stephan, Remus, Sybil, and, for James contempt, Lockhart. They were all seated at a table where Dumbledore sat at the head. 

"Good morning everyone," James said politely. Everyone nodded at him and greeted him the same way.

"Alright, now that almost everyone is here, let's get started," Dumbledore said, shuffling around some papers, "This meeting isn't too important. I just assumed that since we're all part of the Order, we should all be here."

He turned to James, who had taken a seat between him and Lily. "The Ministry has found that it is a little too easy for many death eaters to escape from the prison cells. They just need verification from the Order and the Royal Court to place more dementors in Azkaban's facility. So, would everyone please sign their names at the bottom of this parchment." He passed it around the table where everyone signed without hesitation. He placed another sheet in front of James, "And James, if you could sign the Royal Court order."

James' eyebrows furrowed, reading the form. He looked up at the Hogwarts' headmaster and frowned questioningly, "Shouldn't my father be the one signing this?" he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "As of about three hours ago, you are in charge of all the king's duties."

"What?!" James exclaimed surprised.

Without another word, he jumped up and stalked out of the room. Lily followed, almost as upset as he was.

James walked swiftly to his father's chambers, to be greeted with the sight of his mother sitting on a chair beside his sleeping father.

Not wanting to wake his father, but desperately needing answers right away, he motioned his mother to follow him out into the hall. He and the Queen saw Lily jogging up the hall to them, looking questioningly at them both. 

"What's this about, James," his mother asked, a little surprised.

"Since when am I in charge of father's duties?" James insisted.

The Queen's eyes soften and she let out a small sigh, "James, you're father isn't in the healthiest of conditions as you well know…He's getting old."    

James shook his head stubbornly, "He's _fine, Mum! Other than the fact that he's sleeping more than usual, he's as healthy as a horse."_

"Now son," his mother said in a soothing voice, "You know as well as I do that that is not true." 

Lily put her hand to her mouth sadly, her heart breaking at the sight of her husband getting this upset. 

"Alright, I admit, he is getting old. But, the key word is '_getting_'. He's not that old yet," James persisted. 

"Please James," the Queen pleaded, "don't make this harder than it already is. You have to accept the fact that your father…your father won't be around much longer. And when…when it happens, you must be prepared to fully take over the kingdom."

Without another word, the Queen retreated back into the chambers. Lily caught sight of a lone tear trickling down the elder woman's face. James sighed and closed his eyes painfully. She rushed over and hugged him tightly, trying to take away his pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night before September 1st, Harry was reading a book on Wizard's History for school in his bed. His eyes darkened more and more as he read about a certain part in the disaster section. Lord Voldemort killed over 10,000 people during his horrific time period. He seemed very heartless and cruel. 

How can a world so great have such hate? His father and mother had told him about Voldemort many times, that's for sure. But, reading this book, Harry realized that they seemed to have candy-coated everything they told them. (They never did tell them about how he was finally defeated.) 

He was just about to read about how the world had overpowered the horrible wizard when he his door suddenly opened.

Lily walked into the room, "You should get to bed, sweetie. You've got quite a day ahead of you."

Harry sighed, "I know I should, but I can't sleep."

"Too excited?" she guessed.

He nodded. She walked over and sat on his bed, wiping the hair out of his face. She was always so grateful that Harry wasn't like a lot of kids that were too concerned about growing up too fast. He didn't care if his mother babied him. Harry didn't know why he didn't care; it was just something he realized he should be very grateful for. 

Lily started to sing a lullaby she used to sing to him when he was a little younger. It always had put him right to sleep. When she finished, Harry's eyes were halfway closed. 

She continued to stroke his hair. Though, looking down into his face, she got a feeling in the pit of her stomach. Occasionally, she felt it. Like something gnawing at her. Despite how nothing seemed to prove it, Lily felt like something was coming. Something big.

 Speaking softly so as not to disturb her son in his peaceful state, Lily said, "Harry, I'm going to tell you something important. There may come a time when you may need to remember it." Harry made an 'mmm' sound to show he was half-way listening.

"My precious boy, if one day, when you are old and on your deathbed, and you cannot remember anything at all, strive to remember this thought, 'Great hopes makes great men,' Be all that you can be, my son, have hope and faith, even in the bleakest of times, for it is in that greatest moment of belief that you can truly rise to your potential and rid the world of evil."

She bent down and kissed his forehead gently. Standing up slowly, she crossed the bedroom and as she shut the door, she whispered, "Goodnight my sweet angel."

Harry didn't remember anything that was just said to him, for he had fallen asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, they were all at the King's Cross Station, pulling along trunks. Elizabeth and Stephan had said their farewells to Hermione before they had left the castle since they wouldn't be able to see her off at the platform. Remus was there as well since he was chosen to help supervise on the train. 

"Goodbye, Harry. We love you." Lily said tearfully, hugging her precious son tightly. She pulled back and looked at him almost pleadingly, "And please, stay out of trouble.-," 

"Oh, don't listen to her, Harry, have a blast!" James said, grinning widely. Lily turned her head to glare and him. He just continued to grin, though on the inside, he was disappointed. He was almost certain that Sirius, Sarah, and Matthew would be coming back to bring Parvati and Padma home. But, just yesterday night, old Mundungus Fletcher showed up at the castle with the twins, stating he couldn't stay long, he needed to get back to the others as soon as possible. James tried to get some information out of him, but he left before he could.

So, they had brought Parvati and Padma to the station as well. The two girls seemed nice and polite. Hermione even tried to have a conversation with them, but they seemed so wrapped up talking and laughing with one another to even hear what she was saying. So, shrugging it off, Hermione went back to talking with Harry and Ron.  

"Come, Harry, let's take a little walk," James said. He swung his arm around his son's shoulder and led him away from Lily and Remus.

Lily pursed her lips, only able to imagine what her husband was telling her child. 

"Oh don't worry, Lily." Remus said, breaking her out of her reverie, "James wouldn't say anything too bad to him. After all, this is _James_ we're talking about here." He continued jokingly.

Lily didn't smile though; she just looked at Remus seriously. "Remus, I know this sounds a bit odd," she started, Remus placing his full attention on her, "but, could you please keep an eye on Harry, especially when Malfoy's boy is around him. He's starting this year as well, you know."

  Remus nodded, "Not to worry, Lily. I'll keep an eye on him for you. Didn't even need to ask. He's like my own son; I would never let anything happen to him." He assured her.

Lily sighed and grinned. James and Harry walked back, Harry stuffing something into his pocket. Lily stared suspiciously, but let it go because at that moment, the train whistled in warning.

"Alright, everyone, time to get on the train," James called out to the big group. 

"Now Harry, _please be good. You're the prince, and everyone knows it. So, at least be polite if nothing else," Lily said, eyes glancing around at all the people pointing and whispering at them._

"Alright mum," Harry said exasperatedly.

He hugged and kissed his parents one more time before hurrying over to Ron and Hermione. They were standing next to Fred and George and Percy. Neville, Parvati, Padma, and Seamus already on the train

"Goodbye Ginny." George said. Abruptly, the youngest Weasley burst into loud sobs.

"Oh don't cry. We'll be back for Christmas." Fred said, trying desperately to keep her quiet and divert all the attention she had attracted away from them. 

George turned to look at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and grinned mischievously. "Best be on your guards at Hogwarts, children. Of course, if you ask nice enough, we may show you some of our secret passageways." 

"No need," Harry spoke up, smirking. He held up his hand which held something in it, "before we left, my father gave me this." 

Hermione and Ron and twins widened their eyes and dropped their jaws in disbelief. 

"No way!" George exclaimed.

"You've got the Marauder Map?!" Fred said, astounded.

"That's right," Harry said proudly, "Now…" he went on, simply relishing as he said smugly, "if _you ask nice enough, _we,_" he indicated himself, Hermione, and Ron, "may show you some of __our secret passageways."_

 Fred pulled George along onto the train, both unable to take their eyes off the parchment Harry was holding. Hermione giggled and Ron grinned so wide you thought his face would crack. 

"_Yes_!" Ron exclaimed, "We've got the Marauder's Map!"

"That's not all," Harry said mysteriously, "But I'll tell you later."

"Alright guys, this is it." Hermione said, looking at the train that was almost ready to leave.

"It's off to Hogwarts." Ron continued, following Hermione's glance.

Harry put out his hand looking at the other two. They put theirs out as well on top of his. "We're just about ready to take the biggest step of our lives so far," he said, looking at his best friends in the eye. 

"We solemnly swear to stick together!" they all shouted as one before walking onto the train.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, again, like I've said so many times, you're all WONDERFUL! 

Here's the preview to the next chapter.

*"Name's Rubeus Hagrid." 

*"And just who are you?"

*"You're threats are nothing but petty squabble. Voldemort is nothing more than a myth."

*"Watch your back this year."

*How do you think Harry is doing?"

*"Come on, let's go on a picnic."

*"They've destroyed me once…I will not allow that to happen again."

*"Christmas is coming up,"

*"He's getting worse."

*"Hopefully he'll make it till then."

*"My son, believe in yourself."

*"I'm sorry…He's passed on."


	4. Blessed

Previously:

Harry put out his hand looking at the other two. They put theirs out as well on top of his. "We're just about ready to take the biggest step of our lives so far," he said, looking at his best friends in the eye. 

"We solemnly swear to stick together!" they all shouted as one before walking onto the train.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The train was pretty crowded. Older children were chatting happily with their peers and friends. It seemed like the students were migrating all around and before Harry knew it, him and Ron were backing up to the wall while poor Hermione was being pushed. She had a very frustrated look upon her face, cheeks beginning to flush like they usually did when she was under pressure. They had finally pushed her so she was right beside Harry, back pressed up against the wall. 

Ron and Harry exchanged looks after they saw one of the most terrifying things that Harry had been subjected to only a few times, and Ron about once a day.

Hermione was showing her teeth. 

A definite sign presenting she was ticked off. 

Harry grabbed her arm, trying to keep her calm, but before it did any good, someone stepped on her foot and set her off.

"_Ttttttttthat's_ it!" she said, jerking her head to get the hair out of her face. She seized Harry's arm, and Harry instinctively grabbed Ron's arm. 

"Move _out_ of the way!!!" she said to passing people, pushing through anyone who was in front of her. Some of the student's looked down, curiously, only to find themselves met with the sight of bushy brown hair. From behind Hermione, Harry was desperately holding on to both his friends' hands, unable to fix his glasses, which had skewed on his face when someone's arm got in the way. 

"Alright, Ron?" he called back.

"To quote Sirius, 'Just Bloody Peachy!'" Ron answered sarcastically, "After all, I've got a _lovely dislocated shoulder as a result of this."_

Up ahead, Hermione was still pushing her way through the crowd, occasionally stopping to push open compartment doors and look inside for room. "**You'd think that some intelligent people here would maybe find a place to congregate other than the _hallway!!!_**" Hermione purposely shouted, sarcastically. Harry and Ron tried to hide their faces when they all received stares from the upperclassmen. 

Finally, Hermione found an empty compartment and started to walk in, but not before shouting to the crowd, "**Gosh Harry, maybe you should just transform into DUMBLEDORE himself. After all, being a PRINCE obviously doesn't get you any respect around here!!!" That received even more stares, most looking very intrigued.Harry once again tried to hide his face while he rushed into the compartment, followed closely by Ron, while Hermione brought in the rear, smirking smugly at the still gaping crowd and hearing murmurs of "Harry Potter." "That's Harry Potter." "The Prince". **

She slammed the compartment door shut and looked at her best friends, who were looking behind her, Harry a little green, and Ron seemingly uninterested. Hermione turned to look behind her and saw the windows of the compartment used as a seeing passageway to many of the students. Rolling her eyes, she simply closed the drapes on the sides of the window and heard some groans from the other side. She turned back, a smirk upon her face, "That was fun." she said plainly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" an old, kind looking women inquired after opening their compartment door.

"Who has the money our parents gave us?" Ron asked, looking between Hermione and Harry.

Harry grabbed into his pocket and pulled out a handful of galleons. Smiling knowingly at Ron, who returned the smile, he said to the woman, "We'll take the lot."

So, they feasted on Chocolate Frogs, Bertie's Beans, and every other thing imaginable. Ron was the one to finish up to sweets. He lay back, patting his stomach contently. 

Hermione clutched her stomach and moaned painfully, "I think I should have just stopped after the seventh Chocolate Frog," she groaned. 

"And to think, we'll be eating a grand feast tonight," Harry said, sighing contently, not at all disturbed by the sweets.  

"Yeah," Ron said, a twinkle in his eye, "With juicy, plump turkey."

"Warm, soft, pillow-light mashed potatoes," Harry supplied, looking up into space, dreamily. 

"Rich, thick gravely."

"Sweet, scrumptious yams."

"Delightfully tender roast."

"And…delicious, chocolate éclairs."

"Pudding."

"Cookies."

"Cake."

"STOP!"  
  


They both looked to Hermione, who had turned a rather interesting shade of green. "I think I'm going to be _sick!"_

"Oh, come now, Hermione," Ron said, not at all affected by her composure. "You've got to admit, that all sounds rather appetizing.

Hermione moaned again, "Maybe before I had all those sweets. Now, all it sounds like is an invitation to become ill."  

"But what about all the turkey, chicken, the potatoes-,"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Hermione interrupted Ron pleadingly. Harry and Ron both chuckled.

"We'll stop, Hermione." Harry said after a few minutes.

"Good, I would hate to have to kill you both before you're first day." Hermione said. 

They chatted for the rest of the trip, a chess game or two was played, then Exploding Snaps. They got a few visits from Neville, who was frantically looking for his pet of two years, a green frog named Trevor, and the twins, who begged Harry for access to the map, whom the later refused. Seamus stopped by for a while to introduce them to his new friend, a muggle-born named Dean. Parvati and Padma stopped by to ask them if they knew when they were to be arriving. 

Again, they really didn't seem too interested in anyone. They were in and out the door quicker than you could say, "Quidditch."  

"Talkative bunch they are, eh?" Ron said dryly. 

"I just hope I'm not stuck with just them if I get sorted into the same house." Hermione muttered darkly, a little put out by their behavior. 

Eventually, they made it. They heard a voice over the intercom telling them they would be arriving in Hogwarts in a matter of five minutes. Hermione had to find another compartment to dress in. 

She walked down the now semi-empty hall in search of a compartment, or even a bathroom to change in. She wasn't watching where she was going for a moment and suddenly felt someone bump into her shoulder. 

"Sorry," she immediately replied, her eyes rising to meet a cold pair of grey eyes.

"Watch where you're going." The boy snapped and instantaneously starting to walk away.

"Well, excuse me." Hermione muttered to herself disdainfully. 

She sighed huffily as she opened a compartment door and found it empty.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About five minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking with the rest of the students out of the train. They looked around curiously before they heard a booming voice call out, "Firs' years over here!"

They all three turned and found looking directly at a familiar face.

Harry grinned and muttered, "Hagrid." 

"Come on, let's say hullo!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling them toward the giant.

Hagrid was a friend of the royal families for many, many years. He was the assistant of the old gamekeeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts when Harry's father and the gang attended; now he held the duty.

"Hagrid!!!" The three exclaimed as soon as they reached him, all giving him a hug. 

"Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ron!" Hagrid beamed at them, "How've yeh been?"

"Well, thanks." Harry replied. "And you?"

"Doin' just fine. How's th' folks?" he inquired.

"Not bad," Hermione replied.

"Alright," Harry supplied.

"Don't ask." Ron said.

Suddenly, they were all very aware that many of the first years were giving them curious and awe-filled looks. Hagrid cleared his throat loudly, "Name's Rubeus Hagrid. I'm th' Keeper o' Keys at Hogwarts. Now then, we'll be travelin' by boats," he indicated the lake near them that had a large amount of small rowboats floated in it, "No more then four to a boat."

They all scattered to reach a boat. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville all floated along, waiting anxiously to see the forever wondrous castle that all first years dream about. "Jus' ahead o' this bend yeh'll see th' castle!" Hagrid called back to all the 11 year olds from his own boat towards the front.

  Neville leaned over Hermione, blocking her view, an eager look upon his face as he tried to see the castle first. 

"Neville." Hermione whined, a little frustrated as she moved her head to see.

Neville paid her no heed, just kept where he was. And soon, all four eyes lit up with delight at seeing the beautifully lit up castle. 

"It looks just like one of your old toy castles, Hermione." Harry observed, voice filled with awe.

"Except it's a _lot larger." Ron put in, not taking his eyes off the castle. Around them, many 'ohhh's and 'awww's were heard. _

Before any of them knew it, their boat jerked to a stop and they climbed out. Hagrid lead them up to a large door and knocked.

A few seconds later, a stern looking woman opened the door.

"Hullo, Professor McGonagall, I broug' th' studen's." Hagrid said cheerfully.

Professor McGonagall nodded a faint smile on her face, "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." Hagrid nodded and bid goodbye to the first years, waving to the trio.

"Now, follow me everyone, and no wondering around." The Professor addressed them all.

She started through long halls, the little first years in awe behind her. Harry noticed suits of armor in long rows, moving paintings of old Warlocks and Witches, Veelas, Magical animals and much more. He realized how much Hogwarts resembled his castle; he sure felt right at home here. 

McGonagall was currently leading them up a large staircase and suddenly stopped. She turned to face them and said briskly, "You all wait here, I will be back soon. I do not want anyone wondering off. If I see that you have, you will receive immediate detention." She let her eyes roam over the crowd, her gaze stopping on Harry. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face before she turned and walked swiftly into a set of doors.

Harry was the only one to notice McGonagall's lingering stare. Pondering it a little, he let his attention go back to his friends. Ron was searching his pockets in his robes for something, and, with a smug grin on his face, he pulled out a chocolate frog and dug in. Hermione was tapping her foot, gazing around at all the students, seeming to study each on intently. Neville had a stressed look upon his face; he had yet to find his frog. Seamus was talking quietly with Dean about which was better, Soccer or Quidditch. Most of the others were just staring around them, a little pale in the face. Harry knew the reason for their anxiousness. It was a tradition in some families to not tell their child how they go about being sorted into their houses. And surely due to some of the troublemakers like Fred and George in the school, they had heard some horrific stories.   

Suddenly, Harry heard a voice, a cold, malicious voice, speak from his right side, "So, the rumors are true then. Our own Prince Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts this year."

Harry turned his head and his gaze met the sight of a pale boy with platinum blonde hair and cold, grey eyes. He had a bored look upon his face, his gaze not leaving Harry. Remembering his manners, Harry straightened up and said, "Yes, that's right." He nodded politely. He extended his hand and said elegantly, "I'm Harry Potter."

The boy looked at his hand, a scowl upon his face, "Draco Malfoy." He said simply, not at all making a move to reach for Harry's hand. When Harry realized this, an uncomfortable silence fell upon all the students, who were watching them intently. Harry lowered his hand slowly, studying the boy in front of him.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Malfoy said icily, "It appears that our land is in trouble."

Harry tilted his head to the side, his eyes hardening a little, "And just what is that announcement believed to signify?" he said, an edge on his voice. He really was beginning to abhor this boy in front of him.  

"It means that with the current king ill, your father will soon be taking over. That itself will cause definite world annihilation." Draco said smoothly as though he were talking about the weather and not insulting royalty. 

"_Who_ do you _think_ you _are!!!?" Hermione exploded, her eyes blazing with complete fury.  _

Draco turned to look at her, his upper lip curling in a detesting way. His eyes quickly scanned over her and he said haughtily, "I do believe I already introduced myself, unless your rather large ears didn't catch it."

Both Harry and Ron exclaimed out different objections. Draco turned again and looked at Ron, eyes hardening, "And just who are you?"

"They are _both_ noble subjects, Malfoy!" Harry snarled before Ron could even open his mouth. "Sir Ronald Weasely and Lady Hermione Granger. And you had better watch what you _say_ to both of them."

"I will say whatever I bloody please to them, _Prince Potter." Draco said mockingly. "You may think you are above me, but don't be fooled by superficial beliefs such as royal hierarchy. You may be of royal blood and destined to rule this land one day, but there is a stronger, more powerful hierarchy slowly building to power once again. Ever hear of _Voldemort_?" he asked in a deadly whisper. Every single onlooker shuddered. Malfoy smirked, seeing the crowd's reaction, "He is coming for revenge, and just who do you think will he be directing it to?" he said, redundantly. _

"You're threats are nothing but petty squabble, _Mr. Malfoy_," Hermione said, using the same mocking tone he had used earlier, "Everyone here knows that Voldemort is nothing more than a myth; an allegory that all our parents have recited one way or another to keep us out of trouble."

A shadow of a smirk flickered on Malfoy's face. He inched closer to her until he was only a few centimeters from her face. Harry and Ron tensed from beside her. Malfoy spoke in a dangerous whisper, "Granger, eh? I've never heard of a wizarding family with the surname of Granger…unless," he gasped mockingly, "Maybe your family _isn't of magic blood. If that be the case, I would highly recommend watching your back this year." _

Before anymore words could be exchanged, clunking footsteps were heard coming toward them. Suddenly, Neville gasped and exclaimed, "Trevor!" He rus0hed to the top of the stairs and grabbed the pump frog. Just at that moment, McGonagall appeared at the top of the stairs and motioned them all to follow, "We are ready for you."

She led them over to the large doors she had walked through earlier and opened them. The trio was met with the sight of thousands of eyes staring straight at the 11 year olds. They followed McGonagall up the center isle. Harry looked around at all the people, some of whom had seemed to recognize him and were staring and pointing. He looked up at the table that was horizontal to the rest. The teachers sat there, watching politely. And, in the very center of the table, Harry smiled when he noticed, was Albus Dumbledore. The older man caught his eye and wink. 

Hermione gasped and smiled from his left side, "Look," she whispered to Ron and Harry, "there's Dumbledore!" She waved furiously at him. He chuckled and waved calmly back. "And there's Uncle Remus!"

Harry looked back up to the table and caught sight of the grinning member of the Marauders. Harry smiled back and waved a little more discreetly than Hermione was doing. 

"There's Fred, George, and Percy." Ron said, looking at the table to their right. He scowled at the twins, who were making baby faces at him while saying audibly, "Our ickle Ronnikins in growing up." 

They were brought back to the present when they heard McGonagall talking, a stool placed in front of her with a scruffy, old wizard cap on it. She held a long list in her hands. "When I call your name, please come forward and place the hat on your head. 

_'Abbott, Hannah!'_

The hat, surprising to the rest, not so surprising to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, spoke and said, "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Everyone clapped as she walked to the table that cheered the most. 

_'Anderson, Timothy!'_

McGonagall's booming voice seemed to echo and blur to Harry as he spaced out. 'I wonder what my parents are doing right now…'

  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How do you think Harry is doing?" Lily said abruptly from the breakfast table. It was about 7:30 in the morning in Godric's Hollow. And a beautiful morning it was, too. 

"I'm sure he's fine." James said, looking at his watch. "It's about 9:00 at night at Hogwarts right now. The 1st years are probably being sorted right at this moment."

Lily smiled and took a bite of her toast. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry was brought back again by the sound of McGonagall's voice calling out, _'Granger, Hermione!'_

He felt Hermione tensed from beside him, so he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and gently pushed her forward, "Good luck, Mione!" Ron and Harry both whispered loudly.

Hermione gulped softly and made her way up to the hat. After she put it on, it took about thirty seconds before the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, the Weaselys being the loudest of all. She took a seat close to Fred, George, and Percy. Seamus was also sitting near them. Harry was shocked to see the half Irish lad there; he didn't even notice he had been sorted already. 

Harry fell back into his reverie once again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You worry too much, love. He'll be just fine there." James said, standing up from the table. Lily stood as well, sighing.

"You're right. Of course you're right. But, he's just still my little boy." She said bitter-sweetly. 

"And, you have _another little baby on the way." James said, kissing her gently. "Come on, let's go on a picnic."_

Lily giggled, "We just ate breakfast, honey." 

"Alright, let me rephrase that," James said, grinning, "Let's pack up a picnic and take a walk in the meadow all day long."

He kissed her again and Lily made a "Mmmm." sound. "That sounds great." She said softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Potter, Harry!'_

Ron elbowed Harry, gaining his attention. "You're up!" Ron whispered. Harry looked ahead to see everyone staring at him. Putting on an impassive face, he made his way through the crowd and to the stool. He grabbed the hat and sat down, placing it on his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"James, where did you go?" Lily called out, looking around all the wildflowers for her husband. Suddenly, she was grabbed round the waist and twirled around. Delighted, she laughed along with James. Finally, he put her down and spun her to face him. Eyes twinkling merrily, they both looked at one another. James brought something out from behind his back.

"Look what I have for the princess." He said, placing a crown of daisies upon her head like a tiara. 

"It's beautiful, James." She said, placing her lips upon his.

Suddenly, he started to tickle her. She squealed and ran off, him chasing after her. 

From upon a hill, a dark figure watched the happy couple. His black cloak trembled from the wind. He stood and watched them for a while longer before pulled the hood of the cloak over his head, all the while saying bitterly, "They've destroyed me once…I will not allow that to happen again." With a swish of his cloak, he disappeared. 

Farther down with the happy couple, Lily, still giggling, looked up into the sky. Sighing once again, she spotted a bird flying through the blue sky. She whispered into the wind, "Good luck, Harry…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At that precise moment, the hat shouted out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall exploded into the loudest cheers so far. Grinning, Harry leaped off the stool and hurried down to the table and sat next to Hermione, who gave him a large hug. Harry glanced around the hall once again, noticing with distaste that Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherian table, a bored look upon his face. Taking his eyes away from, who he felt, would be the greatest enemy of his, Harry looked up to the teacher's table to see Dumbledore and Lupin's reaction. Dumbledore caught his eye once again and winked, nodding proudly at him. Lupin looked beside himself with delight.

About ten minutes later, Ron's name was called, and to the delight of everyone else, he was placed into Gryffindor.

Ron was the last child, so when he was seated, Dumbledore stood and the hall immediately quieted, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts…" he went on with, what Harry figured to be, a routine speech. There was a forest that was forbidden to the student body, they weren't allowed to go up to the third floor, and someone name Filch had posted a large list of rules on his office door. 

In a matter of minutes, after they had just finished singing the school song in different tunes, every person in the room was stuffing their faces with delicious foods. Even Hermione had become hungry once again and was joyously chewing on a chicken leg. 

"So, we've got Neville, Seamus, and Dean in our dormitory, right?"  Ron said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Harry said, glancing up and down the table to make sure.

Hermione looked very gloomy. "'S wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione jerked her head to the left. Harry and Ron looked a few feet down and saw Parvati talking with some blonde haired girl. "Padma is in Ravenclaw, Parvati's in Gryffindor."  

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So? That's' their problem, right?"

"Well, yes, of course. But, ugh!" Hermione scowled, "They both wouldn't so much as look at me yesterday and today, now that they're separated, Parvati easily talks to someone _other than her twin, and makes friends with her. I say that her behavior is just _rude_. And to make matters worse, her and that girl, Lavender Brown, are the only two girls in my dorm." _

"Aw, don't fret Hermione." George said, joining their conversation. "You wouldn't like hanging out with them anyway. They are _really_ girlie. You're more of a tomboy anyway." 

"Yeah, you've got us. What more could you ask for?" Harry said, grinning lopsidedly.

Hermione started to smile despite herself, "Loads more…but I guess you all will do for now." She said jokingly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The months passed by quickly. The trio was adjusting quite well to Hogwarts. Back in Godric's Hollow, though, things weren't going that well. As days went on, King Harold got sicker and sicker. He was now to only stay in bed and never leave his room.

Lily and James were sitting at the dinner table with the rest of their friends. "Christmas is coming up," Lily reminded James. "Harry will be coming home soon." 

"Unfortunately, this Christmas may not be as happy as previous ones. He's getting worse, Lily." James said painfully. 

Lily squeezed James' hand, "I know, James. I know." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Harry comes back the 15th," James sighed, blinking away tears, "Hopefully he'll make it till then."

"He will, James," Lily insisted, "No matter how frail and weak your father gets physically, mentally he is just as strong as you and I. He will last until after Christmas. And it will be a glorious Christmas." Lily stated.

"I just hope you're right, love." James said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright, so we're just waiting on Elizabeth, Maddy, and Charlie." Lily said observantly, glancing around the room filled with all her dearest and closest loved ones. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was in their pajamas in the front parlor, all around a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, drinking hot chocolate and eating sweats. Stephan and Hermione sat close to one another, waiting for Elizabeth to return from her journey to her chambers to bring down some of her gifts. Cynthia, Patrick, and Seamus were huddled together. Six of the Weaselys, not counting Charlie, who was currently getting more presents to put under the tree, were seated next to one another. Harry and Neville were lighting some candles above the mantel. The King, who had come out of his room for the special event, and the Queen were seated at the cozy love seat, taking in all the joy around them.  Remus, James, and Lily were seated on the floor in front of the love seat, watching Harry and Neville light the candles. The twins were giggling and gazing out the window, witnessing glittering snowflakes fall from the sky. 

"Alright, I've brought down the rest of mine," Maddy said from the archway, carrying about five packages in her arms. James stood up and helped his little sister with them.

Charlie walked through next, "I think this is it," he said, looking at the packages in his hand, taking them over to the tree as well.

Elizabeth walked into the room, carrying only three, "Am I the last one? Alright, I guess we should start."

"Who will be Santa this year?" Cynthia asked.

"Neville, I think it's your turn," James said thoughtfully. 

Neville's eyes lit up happily. He loved to be Santa. Immediately, he rushed over to the tree and started to hand out the presents to everyone. They all waiting until the very last present was gone from the bottom of the tree before they started to open their gifts. 

Many 'ohhh's and 'awww's erupted from the group.

Lily and James heard Harry gasped loudly, "Thanks Mum, Dad!!" he looked over at them gleefully holding a new Nimbus 2000 in his hand. 

"You're welcome, sweetie!" Lily said, smiling widely. 

It took close to an hour before everyone had finished unwrapping their presents. And when they did, boy was that parlor a mess! 'Thank heavens for house elves.' James thought to himself.

Just then, Lily stood up, trying to quiet everyone down. "I just wanted to say a few things." She said, holding her cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She went on seriously, "I know that each and every Christmas is special and unique, but I have to say that this one is by far my favorite. Sure it may have its flaws. After all, some of us are missing," she glanced at Neville, Parvati, Padma, and finally at James, "Yes, some of us are missing in presence, but not in spirit.

"Every year, I always realize just how truly blessed I have been. The Lord has given me so many things to be grateful for. I always get to spend the holidays with my family. And, by next Christmas, we'll have another member in our large group of family." She said, rubbing her plump stomach. "This year, we have two more members of the family with us," she said, looking over at Parvati and Padma, "And I'm so happy they're here.

"Christmas is not about presents and gifts, but about friends and family. You are all my family, and I thank the Lord Almighty for blessing me with you all." With that, she sat down again next to James, who squeezed her hand.

The night progressed on. Around ten o'clock, all the children had dozed off on the floor and only the adults were awake. Lily and James were isolated from the rest, talking to each other.

"You know, you're amazing," James said suddenly. Lily looked up.

"I'm only this way because of you, James," she said, "I couldn't imagine how it would be without you. I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Flower."

"Merry Christmas Jamesie."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- I'm sorry. I know I didn't do the last two of my preview thingies yet. I just didn't want it to go from one happy moment, to an incredibly sad moment. Sorry about the delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things from the book and from this chapter differ, I'm sure. I was too lazy to get out the book, but I hope it was alright anyway. Just a redundant reminder to everyone, this is _very_ AU.

OH, and to firehottie's question from her review of chapter two: Yeah, I can't really answer that. But I can tell you this; Lily and Hermione are my favorite characters as well. (Wink)

On to the reviews

*Slowly, things got back to normal.

*"I just wish Sirius was here!" "So do I."

*"May I present, the new King of Godric's Hollow…King James Harold Christopher Potter!"

*"Mum? What are you doing here?"

*"Only a few more lessons, and you should be as skilled as he was."

*"I would be careful if I were you, Your Highness."

*"Snape's acting weird." 

*"And we're going to find out what it is."

*"I had a dream."

*"It's a letter." "What does it say?"


	5. Powerful

A/N- I've decided to dedicate this chapter to American Mione. She informed me of a little error in this chapter, and she's one of my most faithful reviewers, so this one's for you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Previously:

"You know, you're amazing," James said suddenly. Lily looked up.

"I'm only this way because of you, James," she said, "I couldn't imagine how it would be without you. I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Flower."

"Merry Christmas Jamesie."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple days after Christmas, James was summoned from one of the house elves that stated he was requested into his father's chambers as quick as possible. James, who had been writing up some important documents, looked gravely at the lone candle that gave away the light in his study. The flame flickered as gentle breezes brushed it. Then, he turned back to the timid house elf and nodded to him. The house elf bowed and scurried off.

James knew why he was summoned. Everyone knew that the king had days, maybe hours of his life left. He would be spending the last moments of life bidding farewell to his loved ones. Wordlessly, he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. Anxiety from all of this had taken a lot out of him. At all sort of ungodly hours of the night, James just lay awake, staring at the ceiling. 

With a sigh, he got up and walked wearily out the room and through the large halls. Right next to his father's door, Lily stood, face tear-streaked, her arms wrapped around her body. She looked over at him when she heard his footsteps. He stopped and just stared at her, his eyes looking so incredibly sad that Lily burst into another round of tears. She moved forward and flung her arms around him, muttering over and over to him, "I'm so sorry." 

He didn't make a move to return the hug; just stayed still until Lily backed up and wiped her face. "Y-you're father wanted to see you before your mother came." She said shakily. James nodded and walked without a word into the chambers. 

He felt like his heart was ripped from his body and stomped upon when he walked into the room and saw the sight before him. Madame Pomfrey was near his father's bedside, brewing some sort of concoction. She nodded her head to him when she saw him enter the room. In the large bed to the right of her, lay the once proud and admirable King Harold. Only now, he was frail and small. Oh, what only a few days could do to a man. 

James walked closer and closer to his father's side and realized that if it hadn't have been for the steady rise and fall of the King's chest, James would have believed his father dead. His eyes were closed and his face looked as though it had aged a thousand years. 

Finally, James reached a chair next to the bed and sat down. The king opened his eyes slowly, sensing his son's presence in the room. A ghost of a smile settled upon his face, which was more than James could manage at the time being. 

"James," his father whispered faintly.

Breathing in a deep breath, James masked his true feelings and struggled to stay strong. He leaned forward and said simply, "Father."

"I feel my time is approaching." As if to prove his point, he coughed harshly, his frail form shaking violently. He went on quietly, "When my time comes, I know that my beloved kingdom will be in good hands with you."

James, loosing his cool demeanor, shook his head frantically and said as he grabbed his father's hand, "No, father I need you. You'll be alright. Madame Pomfrey will find some way to make you better." By now, James sounded like a childhood version of himself. His eyes started to brim with tears. "I-I can't be a king, Father, I just can't. I don't think I could never replace your wisdom and guidance in this world. I'm not ready!"

And then, King Harold mustered up all the power he had left inside of him to give his child the last and greatest thing he could give. He said slowly, yet determined to say all he had to say. "James, it does not just take wisdom and guidance to be a king. You have many generations of great men behind you, lad. And many of them hadn't an ounce of wisdom in them. I know that your Uncle Hubert had as much intelligence as a jackrabbit. But, all the men in the Potter family had at least one thing in common with one another besides their surname. James, you are one of the two last men in the Potter family to possess what very few men possess within themselves. You are good and have a true and pure heart. That, my boy, is what makes kings great. That is the evidence that no matter how tough time get, only good could possibly endure."

Tears were flowing freely down James' face now. He mumbled out, "But what if I don't really possess those qualities, father?"

"My son, believe in yourself." King Harold said, leaning back to his pillows tiredly. "Look inside yourself. And, if you still can't find what you want to see within yourself, then look to that lad of yours, James. He's your son through and through." And with that last remark, King Harold Potter closed his eyes for the last time.

James shook violently, gripping his father's lifeless hand in his while his other had covered his face as he sobbed. Madame Pomfrey, who was across the room for the time, walked slowly over to the bed, a grim and sad look on her face. She checked the King's pulse and then closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. She whispered to the distraught James, "I'm sorry, your Highness. He's passed on."

~*~*~*~*Two weeks later~*~*~*~*~

The kingdom had been shocked to hear that their beloved King Harold had passed away. The castle itself had had a grim atmosphere at every moment. Not a single smile broke across anyone's face. Not even Lily's. The Hogwarts students were due back last week, but Harry, Hermione, Patrick, Neville, the twins, and the Weaselys were excused for another week for James' inaugural ceremony that day. The funeral had been two days before. Thousands of peasants, noblemen, and royalty congregated to bid their final farewells to the great man that had affected so many lives. 

Lily had been noticing the changes in James. It wasn't a real drastic change. He was good at putting up a strong front for every one. But, to Lily, he seemed a lot more distant. Nonetheless, she placed that in the back of her mind and assured herself that it was completely natural. 

Currently, James and Lily were standing with the Queen, their son, Dumbledore, and Madison on a level overlooking the entire kingdom that assembled below them. Albus was making his speech to the town, expressing his sorrow to the crowd, and his excitement over James. 

James mumbled quietly and grimly to Lily, "I wish Sirius was here."

"So do I." Lily sighed, looking down at the crowd, spotting Remus. She smiled slightly at him, he waved gloomily back to her. She inwardly sighed, '_At least he would try to lighten the grim attitude here.'_ She though wistfully to herself. Then, without warning, tears started to well in her eyes at the thought of her father-in-law. She looked down at the ground. 

She reached out and grabbed James hand and squeezed it. His eyes flickered over to her, but other than that, he remained motionless. Just at that moment, Dumbledore's voice was heard saying, "Now is the time to bring about a new generation of rule." He turned and looked over his half-mooned glasses, "James?" James nodded and moved forward, letting go of Lily's grasp. Lily squeezed her eyes shut for a second, then opened them again and looked to her husband and her mentor. 

James stood stiffly next to Dumbledore, who had turned to a guard on his left that was holding a beautifully carved cherry wood box. Dumbledore lifted the lid to the box and gingerly pulled out a golden, jeweled crown. He held it up for the crowd to see, all of whom cheered. When they quieted down, Albus turned to James. He gently placed the crown properly on his head and backed away from him. 

The crowd waited with bated breath. Silence overflowed the town. Then, Dumbledore turned back to the crowd and said powerfully and significantly, "May I present, the new King of Godric's Hollow…King James Harold Christopher Potter!" 

Immediately, everyone dropped down to one knee and bowed their heads. James, all this time, stood solid as a rock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly, things got back to normal. As normal as they could of course. Nothing big had happened in Godric's Hollow, so James' responsibilities were small at the moment. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the kids returned to Hogwarts. In fact, the said trio was currently walking out of Transfiguration class, walking cheerfully back to their common room.

"I think that was one of McGonagall's better lessons." Hermione said brightly. 

Harry shrugged, "It was alright. At least you earned us some points for knowing about Switching Spells."

They walked through the portrait and took seats at the couch in front of the fire place. 

"Well, we have twenty minutes until dinner, what do you two want to do?" Harry asked them both.

"Chess." "Homework." Hermione and Ron exclaimed at the same time, immediately throwing glares at each other. 

"_You've_ still got that essay about Devil's Snare for Herbology." Hermione stated through gritted teeth.

"We've got all night to finish it." Ron argued back, eyes turning to slits. 

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that this activity will keep them all busy until dinner.

"It'll take more than a half hour to finish this, _Ron._ Professor Sprout assigned it to us last week. I, of course, have long finished mine." 

"Well, _of _course, _you've _already finished _yours, Mione._ Beside,how long could it possibly take? Devil's Snare…" he snorted, "all you have to do is sing to it and it dies instantly." 

"That's _Demorias Simps, _Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "Devil's Snare likes the dark and damp!"

But Ron wasn't listening anymore. Actually, he was rather childishly covering his ears with his fingers and humming a tune obnoxiously. 

"Augh!" Hermione screeched, grabbing her books and getting to her feet. "Tell me when it's time for dinner, Harry." She called angrily over her shoulder as she rushed towards her dormitory. 

Ron went on humming. Harry scooted over on the couch and shouted, "Ron!" Ron went on humming, "_Ron!_" Harry shouted louder, and pulling his fingers from his ears. Ron opened his eyes.

"She's gone up to her dormitory in a fit." Harry told Ron, "I think you've got her right mad this time."

Ron shrugged, "Ah, she's probably just sore because she knows I'm right."

Harry groaned quietly to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, "You two have got to calm down with each other."

Ron shrugged again, "No big deal. I'll probably end up apologizing later. How 'bout a game of chess?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner was over, and Ron had apologized to Hermione, who in turn apologized to him, the trio was sitting in the same spots they were right before dinner. Hermione finally accomplished getting Ron and Harry to work on their essay, and she was reading a muggle novel since she had finished all her homework long ago.

Harry and Ron had been struggling with their essays and were closing in on three hours. Most of that time, though, they had been begging Hermione for help, which she in turn had promptly refused stating, "You should have listened to me earlier," or "How will you ever learn if I keep helping?"

It was around eleven o'clock and Hermione was just staying up to make sure her best friends finished their homework. Suddenly, Ron's stomach growled violently. 

"I'm hungry." He whined to them. "And I think I need a break."

"Me too," Harry murmured, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. 

Ron's face lit up brightly, "Why don't we go to the kitchens?"

Harry agreed wholeheartedly and stood up, turning and running quietly up the stairs to his dormitory. He returned a few minutes later, holding something behind him. Ron and Hermione narrowed their eyes at him questioningly. 

"What've you got there, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I forgot about this all school year." Harry said, bringing out his father's Invisibility Cloak. Hermione and Ron gasped simultaneously. Hermione jumped up and rushed over to him, running her hands over the liquid-like material. 

"Now we won't get caught!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry," she breathed, "you're father _gave_ you his Invisibility Cloak?"

"No," Harry answered, Ron coming to Hermione's side, "he's just letting me borrow it during the term. Told me to have fun with it." he finished with an amused grin. 

Hermione shook her with, grinning madly. "James and Sirius." she stated dryly. She looked at Harry, "You know Hogwarts: A History has a little paragraph on the Marauders?"

Ron and Harry's eyes both lit up at that, "Really?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Hermione nodded. "Well, anyway…what are we waiting for?"

Harry did a double-take, "Y-you mean you're not going to object to us going around school passed curfew?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't think I will. I'm feeling a bit disobedient right now." Ron and Harry exchanged smirks, and wordlessly they all flung the cloak around their bodies and disappeared out the portrait hole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"These cakes are so good," Ron said through a mouthful of sweets.

"Ew! Ron, you spit on me!" Hermione scolded.

"_Quiet!"_ Harry hissed. "We're supposed to be invisible. With the way you two are shouting, the entire castle will wake."

"Sorry," they both muttered sheepishly.

They were walking through one of the corridors back to the Gryffindor towers, thoroughly enjoying the spookiness of the castle after dark.

"You know, Harry, this reminds me a lot of your palace." Hermione said thoughtfully, munching on an éclair from their stash. 

"I thought the same thing." Harry agreed. 

"Know what we should do?" Ron said, a sinister smile on his face.

"What?" Harry asked, a grin on his face.

"Sneak up to Remus' chambers on pull a prank on him." He answered. 

"Are you crazy?" Hermione hissed, "He's a professor, Ron. We'd get in loads of trouble."

"Oh, come off it, Hermione. We've known him since we were born; he wouldn't punish us. You must be forgetting that he grew up with James and Sirius." Harry said. 

Hermione's lips pursed. Harry grinned toothily at her, "Hey! That's pretty good, Mione."

"What on earth on you on about?" she asked as though he were insane.

"That expression you just did. You looked _extraordinarily_ like McGonagall." Harry replied in a high-pitched girly voice and a comical look on his face. He and Hermione stared at one another wordlessly for a few seconds, while Ron stared off into space like he usually did when those two were doing this (which was often), both stubbornly willing the other to crack. Finally, Hermione's face reluctantly broke out into a grin, then she grudgingly let out a giggle, then the giggling turn out into a full out laugh. 

"Alright, fine!" she said when she could talk again, "Let's go."

Harry grinned at Ron, who returned the grin and they both pulled out their wands with Hermione. They all turned and started off the other way to where Remus' chambers were on the sixth floor. They spent a good amount of time in there chatting with him on a scheduled tea-time, so they knew the way pretty well.

They were just walking the corridor of the fourth floor to reach the fifth floor stair case when something, rather someone, rounded the corner just ahead. Harry, who was in front of Hermione and Ron, stopped with surprise. Hermione bumped into him, not knowing that he had stopped, and almost fell backwards but caught herself in time. Hermione's clumsiness caught Ron off guard and he moved his feet around to keep balanced, but unfortunately stepped harshly on Hermione's foot. 

Hermione let out the beginning of a scream, but Harry turned quickly around and clamped his hand over her mouth. Unfortunately, whoever was walking down the corridor had heard and stopped. The trio walked forward, cautious not to make another sound. The person was wearing a dark cloak over them so Harry couldn't see who it was. The mysterious person moved its head from side to side warily, apparently trying to find the source of the sound.

Then, the person's hands reached up and started for the hood of the cloak. Harry heard Hermione drawing in breath from behind him and apparently held it as the figure pulled down the hood. Harry's jaw dropped, followed closely by Ron and Hermione.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the not-so-mysterious person called out softly.

Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak all the while saying, "Mum?"

Lily let out a scream of fright at seeing her son appear out of thin air in the dark corridor. Her hand over her rapidly beating heart, she breathed out a sigh of relief and then said, "Oh, Harry. James' Invisibility Cloak."

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed confusedly as he stepped towards her. 

Lily's expression went quickly from relief, to one of nervousness. "Err…" she trailed off, racking her brain for a suitable answer. "Well, er…R-Remus owled me this afternoon and asked if I could come and…er…keep him company during his transformation." She finally spit out, warily eyeing her son to see if he believed her.

Harry's eyes narrowed, even deeper in confusion. Hermione spoke up, stating the sentence that was buzzing around in Harry's mind, "It's 12:30 at night."

Lily's face dropped a little. "Erm…I-I was a little held up with something at the palace. I only just could come." Then, her expression turned to one of question, "What are you three doing up so late, and out of bed?"

Harry answered with a simply word, "Prank."

Lily started to smile, "You're so much like Sirius." She started to laugh quietly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know it was a full moon tonight. So I guess we can't do the prank." Ron said glumly.

Lily's smile widened, "You were going to prank Remus?" 

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah." 

"Why don't you do it tomorrow night." She suggested with a wink. "Anyway, I'd better go…Remus needs me and all I guess."

"What do you really do for him?" Harry asked with interest. He was never allowed to be near Remus on the day of his transformation. It probably would have scared him to see a loved one in such pain.

"Well, since he keeps his mind with that potion, I can just, well, comfort him I guess." Lily finished lamely, not really too sure of how to answer that. Whenever Remus transformed, James or Sirius were always the ones to help him.

Lily walked forward and hugged her son, "I'll see you at the end of term, Harry. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick your father for giving you that cloak." She said, smiling. 

Harry smiled. He noticed something for the first time. 

"You are getting bigger," he said, indicating her stomach. She looked like she had a large pillow inside her robes.

Lily smiled down at him, "Close to eight months along." She paused, then spoke again, a laugh clear in her tone, "You're father and I were actually going to owl you soon, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

Harry quirked his head to one side questioningly.

Lily's eyes twinkled from the moonlight from outside, "We found out the sex of the baby a few weeks ago."

Harry's eyes widened, "What is it?!"

"You'll be the proud older brother of a baby sister." Lily answered.

Harry broke out into a wide, face-cracking grin. He hugged his mother passionately. "I was sort of hoping that's what it would be." he admitted. Lily smiled tranquilly down at him before she bent over and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"Goodbye son, and please do try to stay out of trouble." She whispered to him.

Then, she hugged Hermione and Ron goodbye and walked off.

They were left in complete silence for a few seconds, just staring at one another. 

"I'm so excited!" Hermione finally exclaimed. "Another baby. And it's a _girl_!"

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Yeah."

Then, Ron spoke, a laugh in his voice, "That was random." Harry and Hermione looked over at him questioningly. "Aunt Lily's presence, I mean." he explained, "No, I'm ecstatic over the baby." 

"I didn't see that coming, I agree. First Lily here at Hogwarts, then we find out a little girl will be running around the palace." Hermione said, shaking her head a smile on her face.

Though Harry had a smile on his face, his something deep inside him was nagging. "Yeah, well, we'd better get back to the Gryffindor tower before Filch actually catches us, with or without the cloak." Without another word, the cloak was around them and they walked back to their common room. Although, that deep nagging voice kept on going inside of Harry. Even more so when they had passed by a window and, whether he was just dazed or really sleepy, he half-absently looked out it and up to the moon. He hadn't realized that only a quarter of the moon was staring back at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Lily left her son, she could only feel guilt. She lied to her son. It is not the easiest thing in the world. 

_'And being the only son of James Potter, he'll no doubt suspect something now.'_ She thought wryly to herself as she reached her real destination. In front of her was a stone gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops." She said quietly, a little out of breath from the long walk. 

The gargoyle sprung to life and jumped, revealing a staircase. She walked up the steps, holding her stomach, until she reached the next floor. Then, she walked until she found the door she was looking for. Knocking, she didn't wait for a reply as she opened the door and found herself staring at her mentor, Dumbledore, sitting at his large desk, writing on some parchment. When she had opened the door, he stopped writing and looked up, his light blue eyes twinkling at her.

"Ah, Lily, come on in." he said, standing. "You look like you're coming along quite well," he said, looking down at her stomach.

Lily smiled and said, "Yes, she certainly is growing."

Dumbledore's eyes widened pleasantly, "Ah," he spoke, "so it _is_ a girl, then."

Lily nodded, "Yes, we found out a few weeks ago."

"Splendid, splendid." Dumbledore said jovially. 

Lily turned serious, "I'm afraid our little visit tonight might have aroused some questions in three certain eleven year olds' mind."

Dumbledore frowned a bit in question.

"I ran into Harry, Hermione, and Ron on my way up here." She elaborated. "It seems that my son not only inherited my husband's looks, but also his hunger for prank pulling as well." She smiled and laughed.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, smiling as well, his eyes twinkling all the more brighter. "They didn't find out about this, did they?" he asked.

Lily shook her head, becoming serious, "No, I told them I was here to help Remmie with his transformation. I just hope they don't realize that it's only a quarter moon tonight."

Dumbledore nodded.

Lily sighed, "Oh, I hated to lie to them, especially Harry."

She dropped to a chair and Albus walked back to his chair as well.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Lily. With the way you're progressing, it won't be too much more that you have to come here. Only a few more lessons and you should be as skilled as He was."

Lily had been coming to Hogwarts on the fifth of every month since the incident all those years ago with Voldemort. Only since a few years ago had they moved their meetings to one o'clock in the morning, due to Percy and the twins attending Hogwarts. The Order had wanted these lessons to be kept as secretive as possible. Only the Order, Madison, Bill, and Charlie had known about her special powers, and all were not allowed to tell a soul. 

"Really?" Lily said, her mood brightening tremendously. 

Dumbledore nodded. "Now, then, let's get started."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After her meeting with Dumbledore, Lily finally stepped out of the castle her son was being taught at and walked towards Hagrid's hut. She pulled her cloak closer to her body, shivering a little as a cool breeze blew passed her. It was around four o'clock in the morning, the sun would rise soon. The lesson had left her tired as usual.

As she grew nearer to Hagrid's hut, she could hear that the lovable giant man's dog, Fang, was barking playfully. She could also hear Hagrid's booming laugh from within the small cabin. Smiling, she reached up and knocked on the door. Heavy footsteps were heard, and then the door opened, showing Hagrid's smiling face. 

"'Lo, Lily. How'd th' meetin' go with Dumbledore?" he asked pleasantly, stepping aside to let her in.

Lily stepped forward and pulled off her hood, shaking her hair. "It went well, Hagrid, thanks. Albus said just a few more sessions and I should be as powerful as I ever could be."

"Tha's good news if I ever heard one." Hagrid said, "Have a seat. Care for a pot o' tea?"

"Oh, no thank you," Lily declined. "I really should get back to the castle. I'm almost dead on my feet from exhaustion."

"I 'magine them lessons are tiresome," he said sympathetically.

"Yes, and this one was a little more adventurous than ususal."

"Why's tha'?" Hagrid asked.

Lily sighed, "Well, Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw me heading up to Dumbledore's office tonight. I had to tell them a story saying that Remus asked me to help him with his transformation."

Hagrid's frown was evident even hidden under the bushel of hair on his face. "Yeh think he believes that?"

Lily's frown deepened, "I hope so, or I will have lied to my son for nothing."

Then, Lily's face brightened, "No need to dwell upon this subject. I guess I'd best be on my way."

Hagrid nodded and turned around, picking something that was leaning against his fireplace, "Here's yer broom." He said, handing it over to her.

"Thanks, Hagrid." She said, pulling her hood over her head again. Hagrid walked her out of his hut, watching as she not so gracefully got on the broomstick. She giggled a little and looked over at Hagrid, "I tell you, this broomstick has got to be one of the strongest things in this world. It manages to fly beautifully even with my large body on it." 

Hagrid laughed good-naturedly.

Before Lily took off into the air, she called to him, "Hagrid, I will get in touch with you about having you over for dinner one of these nights."

Hagrid waved, "Sounds good, Lily!"

And then she was off, flying into the rising sun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that same day, after Lily was rested and refreshed, she stepped out of her chambers and walked towards the throne room, where her husband seemed to have lately taken refuge in. 

"James," she called out when she entered the large hall.

James looked up from where he was sitting, his head previously in his hand, which rested on the arm rest of the throne he sat upon. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, "Oh, good, you're back."

Lily tilted her head and smiled affectionately at him. When she reached his side, she was just as tall as he was sitting on his seat, for it was elevated higher than the rest of the room. She leaned over and kissed him gently. "I ran into our son while I was up there. Don't worry," she said quickly, seeing the nervous look in his eyes, "He doesn't know about that yet. I told him I was there to help Moony with his transformations. Of course, I can only hope he would not notice that last night was not indeed a full moon."

"Did you tell him?" James asked, a genuine smile now on his face.

Lily put a hand on her stomach. She nodded, "He was thrilled." James smiled widened.

"And what of the lessons?" he said, back to being serious.

"Dumbledore said only a few more sessions and I should be done." Lily said.

"That's good." James said tiredly, "I hate for you to leave every month. I never know whether you're safe or not."

"Of course I'm safe," Lily said softly, "I'm a good flyer, I'd never get into any trouble on my trusted broomstick."

James nodded, "You're right I suppose. I'd just hate if anything had happened to y-," he was cut off by a guard at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, your Highness," he said meekly, "but, you have a visitor." 

James looked at Lily, then turned back to the guard, "Send him in."

The guard nodded and disappeared around the corner. A few moments later a not so welcome person walked briskly into the hall..

Lily felt James tense beside her and she squeezed his arm warningly. 

"Malfoy," he snarled, "What are you doing here?!"

"Tut, tut," Lucius Malfoy drawled in the same cold, bored voice that both Lily and James remembered bitterly. "Is that anyway to treat a noble subject, your Highness?" he said the last two words in a mocking tone.

James' eyes hardened greatly, "I see no noble subjects besides myself and my wife, _Mr. Malfoy_."

Lucius sighed sardonically, tisking as he raised his cold grey eyes to the ceiling, "Yes, I was in most distress when I heard that the Ministry had taken away my title last year."

"It would have happened a lot sooner," James spat out, "but we felt that there were _loads_ more important things to take care of besides poor, pathetic supporters of the once threatening maniac."

Malfoy's eyes flashed for a minute before he masked his emotions and said, "Yes, well, I suppose I'd better cut to the point."

"Please do," Lily said firmly, speaking for the first time.

Malfoy then said in a haughty voice, "I wish to request that your guards cease to come to my home at any hours of the day and search my estate."

"I'm afraid that just cannot be done," James said feigning sympathy. 

"I have been cleared of all my charges; you have to reason to pester me anymore." Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

"Not until we find what we're looking for!" James roared, his eyes flashing, "And you _KNOW_ what I mean!!!"

"James," Lily said quietly, restraining him from jumping up. 

"Listen to the princess, your Highness." Malfoy said warningly. "or your mouth could get you into trouble one of these days."

"You dare _threaten_ me?!" James said very quietly and dangerously, "Malfoy, we are _not_ at Hogwarts anymore. You are not my equal any longer. Do not make the mistake thinking that you can talk to me the way you do. I am the _king_ of this land! _Your_ king! You will acknowledge your level of status in this kingdom, or I _will_ find a way to send you back where you belong."

There was a long silence where Malfoy just glared with the uttermost hatred at James. 

"I would be careful if I were you, Your Highness. You cannot hide behind that crown forever." Malfoy said slowly and meaningfully. 

James glared back at him from his seat on his throne with Lily holding a hand on his arm to restrain him from attacking him.

"I do not need to hide behind my crown to take care of you, Malfoy. Or have you forgotten that I already put you in Azkaban once?"

"I may not be your equal in this way," Malfoy said, ignoring James' statement, "but someday,_ your Highness_, I may be above you." Malfoy then looked over at Lily, glaring at her so coldly she backed up a step, still clinging to James' arm. "You had better watch those of the most preciousness to you, _King James_." Without another word, Malfoy stalked out of the hall, his cloak fluttering behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- I've decided to leave it right there. Sorry again for not putting in a few of the preview thingies, I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, so here it is. I'm sorry about the wait and the sloppiness of this chapter. Lately, with all my stories, I seem to be slacking off on them. I apologize for that and I promise to get my lazy butt in gear and give out some decent updates. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I wanted to inform those of you who don't know, that I have put out two one-shot stories. One's a Christmas story, and one is just some random one. Please read and review those, they were pretty much a writer's block cure anyway. Since I got 11 reviews, you will all get 11 preview thingies:

*"It's rubbish. It has to be."

*"Come on…you don't really believe that."

*"Have you delivered it?"

*"Tonight. And no mistakes."

*"Have you read the Daily Prophet today?"

*"Arthur, what on earth happened last night?"

*"Get out of my office."

*"He's hiding something."

*"No, let's keep this to ourselves."

*"We've been studying since October."

*"James, where are you?"


	6. The Mysterious Letter

Previously:

James glared back at him from his seat on his throne with Lily holding a hand on his arm to restrain him from attacking him.

"I do not need to hide behind my crown to take care of you, Malfoy. Or have you forgotten that I already put you in Azkaban once?"

"I may not be your equal in this way," Malfoy said, ignoring James' statement, "but someday,_ your Highness_, I may be above you." Malfoy then looked over at Lily, glaring at her so coldly she backed up a step, still clinging to James' arm. "You had better watch those of the most preciousness to you, _King James_." Without another word, Malfoy stalked out of the hall, his cloak fluttering behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That evening at the castle was quiet. James and the Queen were in the library reading, mostly trying to take their minds off of their pain. It had close to a month since the king's unfortunate pass. The Queen was actually lost. She just didn't know what to do with herself anymore without her husband. Madison and James had been doing their best to try to keep her occupied and deal with their own grief at the same time. 

As for James' new position as king…well, it was tested that afternoon around one o'clock. It was nothing big or too important actually. He had been taking a walk around the market in the town to sort out his thoughts. He was just passing by a tomato stand when suddenly a brawl broke out between to gentlemen. He rushed over to stop it, along with some fellow citizens. 

He and another burly man separated the two. The one James was holding back looked to be in his mid fifties, the other around the same age. 

Another lad from the crowd that had surrounded them during the scuffle stepped forward, an incredulous look upon his face. In a low, confused tone, he spoke, "Bertwald? Noel?"

"Why are you fighting?" another asked.

"'e star'ed it!" the one the burly man was holding back, spoke in a heavy accent.

"'Twasn't me faul'! Him, him th' one who star'ed it!" the other man spoke in the same heavy accent, angrily pointing his finger towards the man.

"Tell us what happened, Bertwald!" cried a woman carrying a little baby.

The man James was holding, who was apparently Bertwald, said simply, "'e took one o' me apples!"

"Ye took one o' me oranges!" Noel shouted back furiously.

_'All this over two pieces of fruit?" _James thought disbelievingly to himself. It appeared that mostly everyone else in the crowd thought the same thing.

James shook his head and searched his pocket while still keeping a tight hold on the man. He pulled out two gold pieces of metal and shoved one into Bertwald's hand.

"You take one." He muttered, letting go. The man was so focused and surprised at the galleon in his palm, he forgot all about the other man James was talking to now.

"And you take one." James muttered when he dropped another coin into this man's hand. Then, he spoke loudly to both of them, "Now, you've both been fully compensated for your lost fruits. I do not want to see a single fight break out between the two of you at all, by orders of the king."

The two walked off in the same direction, talking excitedly, to the surprise of James, to one another. One man from the crowd noticed his look and said, "Been the best of friends for o'er fifty years, Highness. Not once have I seen them argue, let alone fight, 'specially o'er fruit." With that, the man walked off, leaving James to watch the two men walking off in the distance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a gorgeous, sunny day at Hogwarts, and by the malicious orders of Hermione, both Harry and Ron, and the said girl were sinfully sitting cooped up inside the library. Hermione, of course, was reading a book larger that her entire torso. Harry and Ron had given up studying long ago and were now making parchment airplanes and cursing them to hit another. Each time one would hit one of the boys in the face, the other would snicker loudly, earning disapproving looks from Madame Pince as well as Hermione.

An airplane had just zoomed passed Hermione's head when she tutting loudly at them and looked up from her book. "As beneficial as folding pieces of parchment is to your final exams, I'm afraid I'm going to have to demand that you _stop at once_." She hissed curtly.

"Oy," Ron said, looking over at her, "we had to put a spell on them, didn't we?"

"Yeah, that's our studying for the day," Harry said with a cheesy grin in her direction.

"Of course, how silly of me." Hermione said with a false laugh, "I can see how much saying a levitating enchantment can strain your brain cells." She smiled at them, giggling a little at her own joke.

The two boys made a face at her. 

"Come on Hermione, let's go outside. It's a radiant day; even you can't protest to that." Harry whined childishly.

Hermione sighed and looked at her muggle watch then outside, having an internal battle with herself. "Yes, alright. I guess I've gotten in enough studying for the day." She started to pack up her books while Ron and Harry charmed the parchments on the floor to disappear. They walked out of the library, avoiding Madame Pince's stony glare. The corridors were quiet seeing as how everyone seemed to be lounging lazily in the afternoon sunlight. 

To the astonishment of both Ron and Harry, Hermione reached inside her bag and pulled out a book that seemed to be worn around the edges. She held it up to her face and continued walking while reading. Harry and Ron exchange looks and shrugged. 

A faint sound of footsteps sounded down a corridor to the right. Harry nonchalantly turned his gaze down that hall and stopped short curiously. Ron and Hermione stopped as well when they realized he stopped. 

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked, but Harry silenced her with a 'shh'. He motioned them back to him and pointing down the corridor.

Ron's brows furrowed, "Is that Snape?" he whispered, looking at the man that was walking away from them down the passage.

"What's he doing up here in the DADA floor?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't know, but he just stepped out of Remus' office, carrying a steaming cauldron of something." Harry murmured.

"Should we follow him?" Hermione asked quietly, watching as their Potions Master rounded a corner out of sight.

Harry began to walk down the hall with Hermione and Ron hot on his trail. They all stopped in front of Remus' office, pausing only for a moment before Harry opened it and walked in purposefully. 

"Uncle Remus?" he called out, expecting to see the older man sitting at his desk.

"He's not here." Hermione noted. She then spotted something on the table beside her. A piece of parchment. Picking it up, she furrowed her brows questionably as she read out loud, "North tower- 1:45 tonight." She looked up to the curious faces of Ron and Harry. "What do you suppose he did this for?" she asked, handing the parchment to Harry.

Harry shook his head, handing the parchment to Ron after reading it. "I dunno. But I _do_ know that we will be there tonight as well."

"Well, then, come on. Let's go catch up with Snape and follow him." Ron said, looking up from the parchment. The trio rushed out the door and ran after their Potion's master.

Pretty soon, they were running through Hogwarts dungeons, keeping a safe distance between Snape and themselves. Suddenly, Snape started to slow down and Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched with bewilderment when the older man suddenly clutched his forearm, seeming to be in pain. A few seconds later, he shook his arm and continued to walk straight into his classroom.

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. "Snape's acting weird." Hermione said softly.

"Shh," Ron hissed suddenly, turning their focus on him. He indicated to the door Snape just walked in. Actually, now it was the door Snape walked out. They waited in silence until they saw him round another corner before they emerged from the shadows they were hiding in. Harry led them to Snape's classroom, opening the dungeon door cautiously and slowly. He peaked in then pushed it open even more and walked in.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ron asked puzzled as he saw his friend walk with quick strides to the front of the class. His question was answered by the knob of Snape's office door being turned and Harry marching in. Hermione and Ron were quick to follow. "Snape's hiding something, I just know it." Harry muttered to them, "And we're going to find out what it is." 

Inside his office, they found themselves looking straight at jars of lizards, spiders (from which Ron heaved a great shudder), eyes extracted from unidentified creatures to Harry, and many other strange things. The small room reeked faintly of a stench similar to rotting eggs. Not needing words to understand Harry initial intention of coming in here, the trio rapidly began to search through parchment, desk drawers, and cabinet drawers for anything they may believe to be of some importance to their curiosity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Godric's Hollow, James, Lily, the Queen, Madison, Molly and Arthur, Patrick and Cynthia, and Elizabeth and Stephan were all seated at in the dining hall eating their breakfast. Lily and James were having a hushed conversation away from the rest of them.

"I had a dream last night." Lily whispered, stealing a gaze over towards the rest of the people to see if they were listening.

"Really?" asked James. 

"Well, I guess you could call it a dream." said Lily, brows furrowing. "It was almost like I was actually there."

At this, James' eyes narrowed questioningly. "What was it about?"

Lily bit her lip, staring pensively at a vase of flowers in front of her. "Well…it was- it was like…" she broke off; squeezing her eyes shut thoughtfully, "I wish I could remember correctly. It's a little blurry now; I can't recall everything. I seemed to have lost my train of thought." she said apologetically. 

James just shrugged, giving her a small smile, "It's all right." He went back to his breakfast.

Lily looked up towards the ceiling, "But I do remember a feeling I had when I woke up this morning."

"Like what?" asked James, staring at her once again.

She licked her lips. "I guess if I could sum it up all into one word, it would have to be: familiarity. I can't help but bear the strangest feeling that I've…that I've experienced this dream once before."

"You said you can't recall everything from the dream…might you recognize any emotions you may have been feeling?" questioned James, becoming rather intrigued by all this. 

"Well…I guess I remember being curious…then I would switch to being frightened…and then I remember being in a tremendous amount of pain." Lily shook her head, "That it's I guess."

A frown line appeared between James' eyebrows as he took in everything and thought about it. "I don't know what it could have been." he said.

Lily just shrugged and started up on her breakfast again, followed by James. And soon, the conversation was lost within the depths of both their minds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After breakfast was finished, Lily, Elizabeth, and the Queen all walked out of the dining hall and down towards the doors to the outside. They had planned on taking a long walk through the garden, mostly to keep the Queen's mind off of her dear late husband.

Something caught Lily's eye on their way out. Right next to the large outside door, there was a large cherry wooded table that usually held a vase of some sort of flowers. Today, it held a light blue vase with bright, cheery daffodils, foreshadowing the marvels and glorious sights of what someone were to see if they walked just outside into the pleasant garden. But the flowers weren't what caught Lily's eye. Today, beside just a full vase, there was a small, cream colored, crisp envelope with blood red writing on it. It looked like all four sides and corners of it had been placed atop a candle, for they appeared burnt. 

Lily stopped, causing Elizabeth and the Queen to turn to face her curiously. "All right, Lily?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," replied Lily, "You two go on. I have to give this letter to James." she answered, holding up the letter which, in clear cursive writing, shown the words: "King James Potter". 

"You go on, dear," said the Queen, a small smile on her face, "Elizabeth will keep me in good company."

Lily smiled and replied, "Have fun." And then she was off down the other way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lily reached the door to James' study within minutes, curiosity ebbing its way into her mind. What could the letter possibly contain? 

Entering the room, she called out, "James?" 

"Yes?" replied James, turning around in his chair. 

Lily held out her hand, showing the letter to him. "It's a letter." she said a bit redundantly. "I saw it on a table by the outside doors."

James took the letter from her. "That's funny." he muttered, "Why didn't the owl come to me?"

"I don't know," answered Lily. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. The blood red ink was giving off a strange vibe. 

James fingered the edges of it, "The only time I saw a letter like this was the time my father received a letter from…" he broke off, snapping his head up to meet Lily's eyes. They exchanged panicked looks and turned their eyes back to the letter at hand.

"You don't think…" whispered Lily.

James shook his head, "Only one way to find out." He began to open the envelope. He took the letter in his hands. His eyes narrowed as they skimmed the letter. 

"What does it say?" asked Lily, walking over to his side. She read it and all the color drained from her face.

"_'Peace is temporary_" James read out loud.

"It's him," Lily said with dread.

James stayed silent for a moment, then, pursed his lips together in a very McGonagall-like fashion and stood up. "It's rubbish. It has to be."

Lily did a double take. "What do you mean, 'It's rubbish'? It is _not_ rubbish. This letter _is_ from _Voldemort_!"

James didn't even flinch. "Lily, this is just some cruel joke someone is playing on us. The whole kingdom. I bet that person _wants_ to get us all riled up…well, we've one-upped him. The kingdom is not foolish enough to believe it."

"James," exclaimed Lily, looking astonished at her husband. "You _know_ it's from Voldemort."

"Voldemort's _dead_, Lily!" James, for once in his life, shouted at her.

Lily looked struck for a moment. Then, said quietly, "You don't know that. None of us know that. You _told_ me that you only saw Voldemort disappear. James, there is a huge chance that he may still be alive."

James sat down at his desk and began to do some parchment work, his back turned towards Lily, "Come on…you don't really believe that." Without waiting for an answer, he said in a snappish voice, "Now, please excuse me, I'm very busy here."

Lily widened her eyes at him. Never before had he been so short with her. This wasn't like him.

She left the room with a heavy heart, snatching the note up to study some more. If James wasn't going to worry about it, she sure was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere far away, in a dark, dank room, two people stood, one towering over the other.

"Have you delivered it?" said the larger man.

"Aye, sir." stated the other man nervously.

"Excellent…and the other?"

"Y-yes, sir. It's all going to plan." The man shuffled his feet.

The tall man smirked evilly. Then, abruptly changed expressions and glared.

The other man gulped and then said, "Wh-when are we doing…the…other thing?"

"Tonight," the man snapped, hissing angrily as he fingered his wand threateningly, "And no mistakes."

The man shook his head so fast back at forth you thought his head would snap, "N-n-n-no mistakes." He agreed.

"Good," he hissed, "Now go…you know what to do."

"Y-yes. Yes sir." said the other man, backing slowly out the door until he reached a door and opened it, breaking into a fast run.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night at Hogwarts, Harry lie wide awake in his bed, waiting until the right time to get up and meet Hermione downstairs.

He heard noise over at Ron's bed and looked over. Ron was sitting up slowly, turning his face to look over at Harry. They exchanged nods and both got out of bed. Harry ran over to his trunk and pulled out his father's beloved invisibility cloak. 

They both froze as Neville snorted suddenly in his bed. Neville inhaled deeply then snorted again and rolled to his side, fast asleep. Harry and Ron let out the breaths they had been holding.

"Come on," whispered Ron, "Hermione is probably waiting for us downstairs."

Harry nodded and the two snuck quietly out the room. As they reached the common room, Harry found that Ron was right and Hermione was sitting in one of the comfier chairs, writing something on some parchment. 

She turned her head, sensing someone was coming downstairs. "Oh, good. I thought you two might have fallen asleep." said Hermione in a relieved tone.

"Nope," answered Harry, holding up his invisibility cloak. "Come on," he looked at his watch, "It's almost 1:45."

They all fit under the cloak and walked out the portrait hole, ignoring the fat lady's indignant comments.

They walked as quiet and quick as humanly possible towards their destination. Once they reached the tower, they looked around, spotting a man sitting near the ledge of the tower's window. Even without seeing his face, Harry knew it was Remus. The three walked to a place near a wall so they would be able to view the scene discreetly. 

Within a few minutes, Snape entered. Harry held his breath, wondering what all this could be about. Remus turned his head when he noticed Snape in the room. Harry cringed seeing Remus' face so pallid and sick-looking. It must be near another full moon.

"Can we hurry along, Snape?" asked Remus in a weak voice. "I'd like to get back to bed as soon as possible. I'm not feeling too well if you get my drift."

Snape's face almost broke out into a smirk as he said, "Oh yes, I know all too well. Did you get the potion?" he asked in a stiff voice.

Remus nodded, "Thank you." 

Snape's lip curled, brushing off the comment. "Anyways, I don't have much for you. They didn't reach for me in this week. All I know is something is happening this very night."

"Tonight!?" exclaimed Remus standing up and turning towards the window, looking out it. He then looked over at his shoulder before turning back around again, "You mean, there will be bloodshed tonight?!"

"I didn't say it would be a raid!" snapped Snape. "You think they would be foolish enough to do something like that? And without _Him_!"

"I don't know," replied Remus in a hard tone, "I'm not as chummy with them as you are."

Snape brushed off that comment as well, "I only heard things around. I don't know exactly what is happening tonight; obviously they did not need me or they would have summoned me. All I know is something _is_ happening tonight and it is very important."

Remus rubbed his eyes feebly, let out an anguished sigh, "Anything else?"

"I'm due for a meeting tomorrow night. I'll know more by then." replied Snape.

Remus nodded, "I'll be sure to inform them before tomorrow."

"Meet me up here again the night after next and I'll be able to give you more." said Snape.

"I won't be able to." said Remus in a serious tone.

Comprehension dawned on Snape's face. He then glared and said, "Fine, five nights from now, same time, same place." With that, he stalked out the room and down the stairs.

Remus sighed again and left, muttering to himself, "Owlry."  

Harry, Hermione, and Ron appeared out from the cloak.

"I think we've stumbled on to something a little bigger than we are familiar with." Hermione broke the silence.

"What do you think they were talking about?" asked Ron, his eyes wide, "I've never seen Snape and Remus act so civil towards one another…well, at least I've never seen Snape act so civil towards Remus."

"It must be something huge for them to actually work together," said Hermione in a thoughtful voice.

"I wonder whom they meant by 'Him'."

"And what is going on tonight?"

"Harry," said Ron, looking over at the silent Harry who was staring out the window up at the moon, "what do you think?"

"I think," replied Harry in a serious tone, not turning his head away from the moon, "my mum was hiding something from us last week."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning was absolute chaos at Godric's Hollow. James and Lily were woken up by a guard barging into their chambers.

"Your Highness, you're needed in the large meeting hall as quick as can be." said the guard, rushing out the room as quickly as he came.

Lily and James both got out of bed and threw their cloaks around them. They rushed down to the hall and found themselves face to face with Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge the newest Minister of Magic, Remus who was looking quite weak, and the rest of the Order that was available. 

"What's all this about?" asked James, taking a seat at the end of the table, Lily taking his right side. 

"Stunning, sire, absolutely stunning," said Fudge. "Trouble at the Ministry last night."

"What? What happened?" asked Lily.

"Arthur what on earth happened last night?" demanded James.

"There were several attempted escapes last night at Azkaban prison." explained Arthur.

"No one escaped, did they?" asked James.

"No, sir…" Arthur went on but it all went unnoticed to Lily.

Color drained from her face. The note.

She felt inside her cloak pocket in secretly pulled out the letter from yesterday. There was another inscription that wasn't there yesterday.

_ "'Domo domare domui domitum carcer__'" _she whispered to herself. "_Latin._"

"Pardon?" asked Arthur.

Lily looked up and shook her head, "Nothing, just mumbling to myself."

Arthur nodded his head and began talking once again.

Lily stole another look at the letter once again before stuffing it back into her cloak.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day at Hogwarts wasn't too much better. The trio walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, noticing a few absences from the teacher's table. 

"Where's Dumbledore and Remus?" wondered Hermione.

"And McGonagall and Flitwick." voiced Ron.

 "This is weird. Do you think it has something to do with what Snape said last night?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." answered Hermione.

Suddenly, Snape stood up at the staff's table and it immediately became very quiet in the Hall. He curled his upper lip at the students and said, "Due to an inevitable incedent last night, Headmaster Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall will be absent for a few days." 

Murmurs broke out all around until Snape hissed, "Silence." There was silence. He went on, "As it is, I will be taking Headmaster Dumbledore's place for the time being. That is all." He sat back down and the murmurs broke out again. 

"Have you read the Daily Prophet today?" asked George as he, Fred, and Lee Jordon sat down next to Ron.

Harry shook his head. "Why? What's going on?"

George pulled out his copy and tossed it on the table. The chilling sight of one cell in Azkaban with a few Ministry officials surrounding it met Harry's eyes. Above the moving picture, the words, "**Attempted Breakout at Azkaban**" stood out like a sore thumb.

Harry snatched up the letter fiercely and looked closer at it. Hermione leaned in to read along as Harry read aloud, "Yesterday night at 2:32, Azkaban prison was the address of utter chaos. At least twenty prison cells seemed to be tampered with rendering useless as of now. Several suspects are in the Ministry's custody for questioning. As of now, no new information is being given out, but we have managed to get one quote from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump:

"This incedent is most bewildering and unsuspecting. However, bear no concern for the Ministry, the Kingdom of Godric's Hollow and the Order of the Phoenix have teamed up to clear this matter at hand out."

Harry broke off and looked up at Fred. "What's the Order of the Phoenix?" 

"It's and group that captures Death Eaters in hiding." replied Fred.

"That's what Sirius and the Patils are doing right now." supplied George.

"Do you think we should send your parents a letter, Harry, to ask how things are going? If anyone knows about this, it would be your father." asked Hermione.

Harry was still a bit put out about the fact that his mother had lied to him. "They probably won't tell me anything." He paused, "I've got a better idea. Let's sneak into Snape's office again. Breakfast won't end for another twenty minutes, which means Snape won't be in his office for awhile."

Ron and Hermione agreed and got up with Harry, paying no heed to the stares Harry got as the latest gossip within the Daily Prophet spread amidst the student body. 

Once they reached the Potion's room, they set their books and parchment at their regular seating, for as luck would have it…well, it actually would have to depend on your perspective of things…they had Potions first that morning.

They headed into the office and immediately began to shuffle around. Harry looked through parchment on and in his desk. He saw results from their previous test and was very tempted to sneak a peak, but remembered the importance of this situation. 

"Letter to mother…no…ingredients for sleeping drought…no…" mumbled Harry, sifting through the parchments. 

"Find anything yet, Harry?" asked Ron, his face inside a cabinet.

"No," replied Harry, "How 'bout you, 'Mione?"

"Not yet," responded Hermione, glancing warily at a frog floating inside a clear glass jar on Snape's shelves.

"Potion for the sick at heart…no…'How to Stop a Pink Flying Unicorn From Eating Your Azeleas'…no…'The Powers of a Spirit Keeper'…no…" Harry broke off, looking at a decaying piece of parchment in his hand, "Hang on…" Hermione and Ron turned around to face him, both having eager looks upon their faces, "

"'Had a lot of success of deceiving them. They trust me once again.'" Harry broke off his reading of a letter Snape had written to someone to exchange astonished looks with Hermione. Ron looked between the two of them with confusion.

"He was lying yesterday night." breathed Hermione. "Whatever he was telling Remus, he lied."

"I don't know…but one thing is for sure…He's hiding something." Said Ron.

"Maybe it's all a misunder-," but Harry never finished what he was about to say, the rest of his words dying in his throat. His face drained of color and he stood shakily up.

"What…are…you…doing…here." snarled Snape in a furious voice.

 "I-we…er…we were…er…" Hermione stuttered, moving closer to Harry and Ron.

"Get out of my office." said Snape in a deathly quiet tone, his voice quaking with complete and utter fury.

They didn't need telling twice. They broke out into a full-fledged hurtle, wanting to be the first one out of their angry Potion Master's sight.

All through the Potion's session, neither of them uttered a single word the exception being Ron's whispered question to Harry right before their class started.

"Should we tell someone about this?"

"No, let's keep it to ourselves for now." responded Harry, "No need to cause a big thing out of what may be something tiny."

Ron nodded, content with that answer.

After Potion's class, Hermione dragged them off to the library with minimal arguments. The only protest Ron gave was, "We've been studying since October." And that was it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few months had gone by. Life at Godric's Hollow was calm. After the Azkaban incedent had been straightened out, the kingdom strived to go back to normalcy. Lily, though, still had doubts about the attempted breakouts. She had listened in on her husband's secret meetings with Fudge and Dumbledore and it turned out that all the tampered cells within Azkaban had been the cells of previous Death Eaters.

This information only increased the fear in Lily. And what she had discovered about that letter didn't help. The day she found the other inscription on the letter, Lily drug out some of her old books, including her Latin translation book.

After interpreting the text, Lily was able to read, "'_breakout prison'_" on the letter as well as the other stuff.

James had apologized to Lily soon after she had told him about the letter and was reluctantly admitting that maybe this had been Voldemort's doing. She accepted his apology, but that didn't mean she was accepting his weird behavior. She just couldn't get it out of her mind that James had looked so furious that day he had blown up at her.

With all these thoughts buzzing constantly around inside Lily's mind, she walked slowly through the castle towards her chambers, looking forward to a nice long nap. She needed to rest as much as she could now, for in a few days she wouldn't be getting much of it.

She entered her chambers, finding it empty. Lily was about ready to lie on her bed when something caught her eye. A letter on her nightstand. She didn't know how long it had been there, but she was sure that it looked very similar to the letter she received earlier. The same cream colored envelope with blood red print. Except, instead of 'King James Potter' written on it, the print read 'James and Lily' and on the top right corner, the letters 'Sirius' stuck out.

Lily smiled happily, forgetting all about the uncanny similarity between the two letters as she reached out to pick it up. But then, she suddenly let a gasp of pain erupt from her mouth, forgetting about the letter entirely. Clutching her stomach protectively, she shouted, "JAMES!" 

Nothing.

"JAMES!!!" she screamed louder, opening her chambers door and looking around the room. No sign of James.

She turned back around and walked down the corridor, searching anywhere for anyone. She felt another pain in her stomach. 

"James, where are you?" she tried again. This time, she received an answer.

"Lily?" a voice called from behind.

She snapped her head around and saw her husband and Stephan walking towards her, anxious looks upon their faces.

She breathed in deeply and said, "It's time." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- oh my. That was fun to write. I hope it was fun to read as well. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who read it.

And a note to Raven Potter Weasley and to all my fans out there- Don't worry, Sirius will be back soon! Very soon!

And I wanted to thank American Mione one more time for her pointer on the last chapter. I fixed the mistake!

Now, off to the previews:

*"Easy does it, Lils."

*"Lily?" "Matthew, Sarah?" 

*"Hey hey! Guess who's ba- Lily?"

*"Harry, I need to speak with you."

*"You go first, Harry."

*"Harry?" Harry turned his head and his jaw promptly dropped.

*"Mum, dad!" "Say hello to Lydia."

*"I know you lied to me."


	7. Betting On Pain

Previously:

She turned back around and walked down the corridor, searching anywhere for anyone. She felt another pain in her stomach. 

"James, where are you?" she tried again. This time, she received an answer.

"Lily?" a voice called from behind.

She snapped her head around and saw her husband and Stephan walking towards her, anxious looks upon their faces.

She breathed in deeply and said, "It's time." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James rushed over to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and steering her in the direction to their Infirmary. Lily started to breathe in and out obediently when James suggested it.

"Easy does it, Lils," said James when she started to whimper a little. He turned around to see Stephan hurrying a few feet behind him, an anxious look on his face.

"Stephan, could you quickly owl a letter to Madame Pomfrey over at Hogwarts?" said James. Another thought occurred to him. "Oh, and find Sir Albus, wherever he is around here, and ask him if he would floo back to Hogwarts for a few minutes to retrieve Harry. I'm sure he won't want to miss this." Stephan nodded and quickly rushed off down the hall. Dumbledore had had a meeting with James that morning to discuss some of the security measures being taken place over at the Ministry. 

James rubbed the small of Lily's back; she was pale. "Just think, honey. Pretty soon, we'll have another tiny baby crawling around here." He smiled.

She looked over, her face brightening between her gasps of air. That calmed her down. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Another child we can teach Quidditch to," breathed Lily.

"Another child we can teach the art of pranking to," suggested James.

"We'll have noise in old tree house again," put in Lily.

"We'll spoil her, give her anything she wan-,"

At that moment, James tripped over a pushed up part of the rug they were walking on, unintentionally pulling Lily down with him. Lily, with one hand protectively over her stomach, groped the air with her other hand, expecting her face to meet the not-so-cushiony ground. Fortunately, her hand fell upon something solid and she struggled to maintain her balance. James fell with a thud to the ground.

She looked down concernedly at him. "Are you alright, Jamesie?" asked Lily, her hand still tightly holding onto the thing that kept her upright.

James, eyes towards the ground, retrieved his fallen glasses which had flown a few feet away from him. "Yeah," he answered, turning his head up to look at her, "I'm fi-," the words died in his throat when his gaze fell to something behind her. He tilted his head. Lily's eyes narrowed curiously, still looking at him.

"Matthew?" asked James, picking himself up.

Lily spun her head around. Matthew's smiling face took up all of her vision. She looked down at her hand and saw she was clutching Matthew's shoulder tighter than ever. She slowly unclenched her hand and let her arm drop to her side, mind forgetting all about the fact that she was in the middle of going into labor.

"James, Lily," said Matthew, beaming.

"Matthew," a voice behind him said. He turned his head and Lily and James both looked behind him, all three catching sight of Matthew's wife, Sarah. With her walked Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"Sarah?" spoke James. "Frank? Alice?"

They all three smiled, spotting the two of them. "James," Sarah replied. When she stepped to her husband's side and looked down. Her eyes widened just as Matthew looked down as well. Frank and Alice spotted her stomach as well. "Lily?"

"Lily?" Alice repeated, surprised.

"Alice?" asked Lily, thinking she had passed out when her contractions started and was now dreaming all of this.

"Lily!" exclaimed Matthew.

"Matthew?" She was so confused. "Sarah, Frank?"

"Lily! James," said Frank.

"This could go on for days," chimed in James, rolling his eyes.

 "You're pregnant?!" questioned Frank, absolutely astonished. Lily blinked, regaining her wits.

"She's in labor!" cried James, coming to his senses and started to guide Lily again to the Infirmary. Matthew and Sarah were hot on their trail.

Sarah squealed with delight. "This is wonderful. You must tell me, Lily, is it a boy or a girl?"

"She's a girl," answered Lily, at that moment gasping as another contraction occurred.

"How are Parvati and Padma?" asked Matthew anxiously. They had not seen their children since the girls started Hogwarts."

"They're doing very well. Parvati got in Gryffindor ("That's my girl!" exclaimed Matthew) and Padma got is a Ravenclaw ("Just like her mummy!" cooed Sarah.)" explained James.

"And Neville?" asked Alice.

"He got into Gryffindor," answered James.

Alice and Frank exchanged pleased looks.

"They're doing well, though? Academically?" questioned Sarah.

Lily nodded, and said through her breathing, "All…_breath_…exceptional students."

James' curiosity finally got the better of him. "What are you two doing here? Does this mean that-," James was cut off.

"Hey hey, guess who's ba- Lily?" 

Lily's head snapped up sharply. James practically tripped again, only this time over his own two feet. There in front of them stood a man that went through his whole life being mistaken as James' twin. 

"Padfoot?" stammered James.

 "Siri," gasped Lily, half from shock, half from pain. A perplexed look overtook Sirius' facial features, most likely from the scene before him. He looked down at Lily's stomach.

Sirius' mouth was hanging open, his eyes narrowed and looking Lily up and down. Once he composed himself, he allowed a lighthearted grin form upon his face. "Did I miss anything?" he asked in jest.

James barked out laughing, letting go of Lily's shoulders (she stumbled a bit, but Matthew steadied her) and striding over to him. He pulled Sirius into a great big bear hug. Lily let out a delighted giggle; it was the second time in five minutes that forgot that she was in labor.

As though sensing Lily's sidetracked attention, another contraction overtook her and she reluctantly let out a strangled gasp. That sound seemed to pull James and Sirius out of their reverie. Both men broke apart and rushed over to their favorite woman. James continued directing her to the Infirmary. 

Now, with three people trailing behind them, James and Lily put their full focus onto their unborn child.

"So, boy or girl?" asked Sirius airily.

"Girl," replied James, just as airily.

"Name?"

"Lydia."

"Cool."  

"So Sirius," chimed in Matthew, grinning. Any person could recognize that grin. Matthew was about to place a bet, "What say you to a wager?"

Sirius, never one to turn down a bet, smiled suavely, "The terms?"

"I bet she's in labor for more than four hours," said Matthew.

"And if she isn't?" inquired Sirius.

"Remember that trunk of gold we found while traveling through the Cave of Santaro? The one I insisted on taking?" asked Matthew.

Sirius looked confused for only a split second before replying confidently, "Of course."

 "It's yours if she delivers before five o'clock," replied Matthew. "And if she doesn't, I get that splendid little motorbike of yours."

James had to chuckle at the last part. There was no way Sirius would put his bike in jeopardy like that. His laugh was cut off by Sirius', "You're on." Apparently he _would_ put his bike in jeopardy like that.

"You're…_breath_…betting on the duration of my _pain_!?" exclaimed Lily, gripping James' shirt tightly.

"Just wait a minute," cut in Frank.

"Thank you, Frank," Lily gasped, pleased that someone would stick up for her.

"I want in on this, too," Frank said.

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but her husband spoke before she could.

"Here we are, Lily," said James, walking her through the Infirmary doors. The others stood outside the doors, waiting eagerly. He set her down on a large bed. Madame Pomfrey flew out of the fireplace in the large room at that moment and bustled over to the two of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you understand now?" asked Hermione in a kind, almost patronizing voice. 

She had been tutoring Neville for the last fifteen minutes on a simple Transfiguration spell in the Great Hall during their lunch break. He had meekly approached Harry, Ron, and she with a large textbook in his hands. Immediately, he began to beg for her help. She, who had had her first spoonful of soup inches from her face, looked longingly at the spoon before unhappily turned away from her food, ignoring her grumbling stomach, and began helping.

Neville's brows formed a dark 'V' on his forehead as he narrowed his eyes at the paper. He bit his lip nervously then said unsurely, "N-not really. Could you show me the last part of the spell again?"

Hermione bit back an exasperated sigh and forced a small smile, "Sure."

"You know, Neville, if you'd like, we can help you with this exam of yours." cut in Fred, sitting a seat away from them from with George and Lee Jordon.

"For a small fee, of course," chimed in Lee.

"That's a very kind offer," spoke Hermione, in a false polite voice, smiling too wide to be considered sincere, "But we're doing just fine oursel-,"

"How can you help?" interrupted Neville, a bit desperate. Hermione snapped her head to look at Neville sharply.

"Well, if what we heard was correct, you have to turn a quill into a flower, am I right?" inquired George.

"Yes, that's right," replied Neville, ignoring Hermione's look.

"Have a seat," said Fred, motioning the bench next to him, "And we'll talk business."

Neville was out of his seat before Hermione could even open her mouth to protest.

Across the table from Hermione and Neville, sat Harry and Ron both lost in a heated conversation about Quidditch. The doors to the Great Hall opened, going by unnoticed to everyone in the hall. Dumbledore walked purposefully into the large room, gazing the Gryffindor table for his target. Spotting him, he smiled slightly.

Hermione was the one to spot Dumbledore first as he started over. "Dumbledore's back," she announced to Harry and Ron.

"I didn't even know he was gone," said Ron.

"He wasn't at breakfast this morning," said Harry, turning around in his seat to glance at his Headmaster. He was surprised to find that Dumbledore was looking straight at him, walking in their direction.

When Dumbledore reached their table, he smiled down at them all and then said to Harry, "Harry, I need to speak with you."

Harry nodded and stood up, curiously. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily, so he threw out the option of any sort of crisis.

 He turned back to his friends at the table and said, "See you in Transfiguration." They waved to him in reply.

He followed Dumbledore in silence until they reached his office, where Harry's curiosity got the better of him. 

"Professor, what's this about?" It came out a little arrogant, he realized and winced. His princely traits were showing a little. He always tried to not sound so stuck up to people.

Dumbledore didn't notice the cocky tone. Instead, he simply smiled as he opened the door to his office, letting Harry enter first and following him in. His door shut with a sharp 'click'.

Walking over to the fireplace in his office, Harry trailed behind. Wordlessly, Dumbledore grabbed the floo powder that was settled on the edge of his mantle. He turned back around to face Harry, who had raised his eyebrows by this time, and finally spoke, "It's your mother, Harry. She's gone into labor."

Harry's curious face turned into one filled with glee. Instantly, he bombarded Dumbledore with questions. "Really? When? Is Madame Pomfrey already done there? Does Uncle Remus know?"

Dumbledore raised a hand to stop Harry's inevitable endless questions. He smiled and said, "Perhaps we should return to Godric's Hollow so your parents can answer all your questions."

Harry smiled and Dumbledore held out the bag of floo powder to him. "You go first, Harry. I'll be there as soon as I inform Professor Lupin."

Harry didn't need telling twice. He seized some of the grey powder from the bag and quickly floo'd to his castle. 

He landed with a 'thud' on the ground and quickly got up. He ran out of the room, saying quick 'hello's to a few of the guards standing in the corners of the room and halls. His glasses were askew from his floo expedition, but he didn't care.

With a turn of a corner, the doors to the Infirmary clouded Harry vision. Eagerly, he broke into a full-fledged sprint. Not noticing that there were people sitting on some benches placed outside of the room, Harry stretched his arm out to hoist open the door.

A familiar voice made him stop dead in his tracks, though. "Harry?"

 Harry turned his head and his jaw promptly dropped. Standing in front of him was his Godfather, a man whom he hadn't seen for close to three years. "Sirius?" His eyes were wide as saucers. Sirius grinned widely, absolutely beaming at him.

Harry rushed over and hugged Sirius with all his might. Sirius gripped the boy in front of him tightly. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Harry pulled away, now noticing a few more pairs of eyes he hadn't seen for close to three years. He grinned again. "Matthew, Sarah. Frank, Alice."

Frank and Alice waved and Matthew gave him his infamous, cocky grin. Sarah rushed forward and hugged Harry in a motherly fashion, "Oh, Harry, love, it's good to see you. Oh, you've gotten so big," she gushed.

Elizabeth, Stephan, Cynthia, Patrick, Molly, Arthur, Bill, his Grandmother, and Aunt Madison were all staring over at them. Harry broke away from Sarah, still smiling and looked over at his family, waving at them all. 

"I-I don't get it…when did you-," 

The sudden sound of a baby's cries interrupted Harry's question. Harry's eyes widened again, twinkling wildly. He, without a word, tore into the Infirmary, leaving the rest of his family to laugh merrily behind him.

Inside the Infirmary, he spotted Madame Pomfrey, his father, and his mother…who was holding a tiny bundle in her arms. His parents were beaming at him, Lily having tears streaming down her face.

"Mum, dad!" exclaimed Harry, rushing over to them. 

"Hello, son," said James, clapping his boy on the back.

"Hello, love," replied Lily, bouncing the bundle in her arms gently, "Say hello to Lydia." James gently pushed Harry closer to his mother and she placed the bundle into his arms. James bent down and kissed the forehead of his baby daughter in his son's arms before patting Harry on the shoulder and walking to the head of Lily's bed, engulfing her into a hug.

Harry looked into the face of his new baby sister. She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. She had her eyes closed, making a little whimpering noise. She had a head full of jet black hair, exactly matching him and his father's. Harry began to rock her gently back and forth and whispered to her, "Hello, Lydia." Tears prickled the side of his eyes as he continued, "I'm your older brother, Harry…I can't tell you how much I'm happy to see you."

Lydia slowly opened her eyes. Harry was shocked to find how green they were, the exact color of his and his mother's. They could have been his mother's eyes the way her thick, long lashes curtained around them. 

"She's beautiful," Harry said a little louder to his parents, not taking his eyes off his sister.

Lily half laughed, half sobbed, nodding her head in agreement. James grinned, squeezing his wife's shoulders.

After a few more minutes of Harry cradling the baby, James stood up from his seat next to Lily's bedside and took Lydia from Harry's arms, "I'm going to go introduce her to the rest of the family. No doubt, they'll want to see her."

"I saw Sirius out there," said Harry.

James' grin widened, "Yeah, he and Frank, Alice, Sarah, and Matthew finished their latest assignment."

With that, James walking out of the Infirmary, leaving Harry alone with his mother.

Lily was absolutely glowing. "How are you, Harry?" she asked, motioning for him to sit down. Harry obliged and took his father's chair.

"I'm great," said Harry, smiling so widely his face looked as though it would crack.

"Is school going alright?" asked Lily.

"Yes," he answered, his face loosing some of its happiness as his thoughts stopped on one subject that had been really bothering him.

"What is it, son?" Lily asked, noticing Harry's sudden mood change.

_Now's as good of time as any, I suppose_, Harry thought to himself. He stood up, rubbing his hands together a bit nervously.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" Lily pressed, worry in her voice.

"Mu-mum, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," spoke Harry, his back facing her as he looked out the window into the sunny day.

"Alright," said Lily, starting to grin again, her light mood returning, "Talk away."

Harry sighed and then said softly, "It's about that night Hermione, Ron, and I saw you at Hogwarts," Lily's grinned faded slowly. "I know you lied to me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- there ya go, everyone! Sirius is now back into the story; I know that makes some of you _very_ happy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though it may be a bit rushed since I wrote the second half just today.

Well, please review and tell me what you thought of it!

And _please_ read my newest one-shot, Beyond Death. It's in Hermione's POV about an incident she witnessed focusing all around Harry. I think you'd enjoy it, please give it a chance!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I loved them all! And to American Mione, I _will _have more focus on Harry, Hermione, and Ron. You're right; their friendship will have to face some tough tests. It'll take a few chapters, but you won't be disappointed…I hope.


	8. Of Moons and Motorcycles

Preview:

"Mu-mum, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," spoke Harry, his back facing her as he looked out the window into the sunny day.

"Alright," said Lily, starting to grin again, her light mood returning, "Talk away."

Harry sighed and then said softly, "It's about that night Hermione, Ron, and I saw you at Hogwarts," Lily's grinned faded slowly. "I know you lied to me."

* * *

He slowly turned around to face her, his hands clasped together behind his back. "When you told me you were there to help Uncle Remus with his transformation," he prompted, albeit redundantly, for, by the look on her face, it was clear she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. "There was no full moon that night. What were you doing up there?"

Harry stared at his mother expectantly. Her face was now completely void of any former smile and she chewed on her lip a bit pensively. They stayed in that position for close to an entire minute.

Finally, a look of resolution dawned on her sweat and tear streaked face. She allowed a deep and loud breath to escape her lips as she pushed herself up into an actual sitting position. Harry saw just how tired she looked. Her eyes were exhausted, skin a bit pale. He knew that he should be waiting until later to ask her about it. After all, she clearly needed rest. But that didn't stop him from allowing her to explain herself. Right at that moment, he didn't care what it took. Harry was going to hear the truth. He desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"You're just like your father," his mother spoke softly, as thought there were another person sleeping in the large room she didn't want to wake. Her tired eyes were twinkling, her tone holding a proud chord. "I knew you would eventually realize I was lying the second the words had left my lips that night."

Harry's brows lowered as he stared curiously at his mother.

She spoke on, a bit more awkwardly, "Harry, before I tell you anything, I want you to realize that I never meant to betray your trust. I never wanted to lie to you."

"Then why did you?" asked Harry quietly. He didn't really know how to act. The little beads of anger he held before were slowly slipping away from him and he was now only left with some sadness and a lot of desperate inquisitiveness. He had always, _always_ hated to be in the dark about things.

"Harry," she said gently, motioning him to sit next to her bedside. He obliged and Lily went on, licking her lips nervously, "I don't know if this will mean anything to you, but…well, I might as well just out and say it…Harry, I'm a Spirit Keeper."

Harry looked with an eyebrow raised, unmoving with shock. Lily just eyed him carefully. Finally he managed to speak in a high-pitched, surprised voice, "You're a what?"

A sigh passed through her lips as she rubbed her tired eyes with her hand, "Er…Harry, a Spirit Keeper is a wizard, or witch, that can channel-,"

"I-I know what a Spirit Keeper is," Harry half snapped at his mother, half stuttered. This was just unbelievable. Who knew that the one lesson Harry actually paid attention to in Binn's class would come back and slap him in the face. Spirit Keepers were very rare indeed. Less than the number you could count on one hand would equal the amount of Spirit Keepers in recorded Wizarding history…and his mother was one of them. But…that still didn't answer the question of what his mother was doing up at Hogwarts late that night.

"Harry? Please say something, love," urged Lily, becoming concerned after her son hadn't spoken for a whole three minutes.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and again faced his mother. "Alright. But, what does you being a…a Spirit Keeper have to do with why you were up at Hogwarts." He rightfully demanded.

Lily nodded, "I'll get to that, Harry, please be patient. Well, as you know, Sir Dumbledore was my mentor instead of attending Hogwarts with your father." Harry nodded, remembering his mother telling him that a while ago, "Well, when he realized I…possessed the qualities of a Spirit Keeper, he decided to brush up on some research of my family history. He realized that I was not the first witch in the Evans' line of heritage."

At this, Harry's eyebrows skyrocketed.

"If appears that one of our ancestors held magical abilities as well. Including Spirit Keeper abilities." Lily continued, ignoring Harry's astonishment. "After Dumbledore grasped this incredible notion, he informed me immediately and I was to train even more intensely. Each month he would arrive at my palace and he would coach me." Lily raised her green eyes to their twins, "I'm still training, Harry."

A dawning look of comprehension appeared on Harry's face, "You've been going to Hogwarts every month, haven't you?"

A small smile started to form on her face, "That night was the first I had ever been spotted there by someone other than Dumbledore or Hagrid."

Harry's brows furrowed, "Hagrid? What does he have to do with…?"

"He's known about it since Percy, Fred and George started to attend. He would keep my broom- I flew there you know- and things in his cabin until I was ready to head back here," Lily explained.

"Who else knows about your powers?" inquired Harry, interest sparkling in his eyes.

Before Lily could open her mouth to reply, James came into the room, a wide grin upon his face, holding Lydia gently in his arms. "Lily, I think you need some rest," he said, putting Lydia in her bassinette placed beside Lily's bed.

Lily exchanged a look with Harry, "We'll finish this later," she told him with a smile. Harry looked a little dejected, but nodded submissively. He stood up and waved them goodbye.

With the snap of the door shutting, James turned to face Lily again curiously, "Finish what later?"

Lily sighed a bit guiltily, "I told him his mother was a Spirit Keeper."

"_What?_" exclaimed James, looking over to see if his outburst had woken up his sleeping daughter in the carriage.

"Hush," she said softly, biting her lip.

"You told Harry about your abilities?" James hissed in a quieter tone. He looked apprehensive. "Lily, I thought we agreed to keep this all a secret until Harry was older. We were going to tell him about…_everything_…when he was old enough to join."

"There was nothing I could do _but_ tell him, James," Lily struggled in a whisper, she banged her hands on the bed on either side of her for emphasis, "He _told_ me he knew I was lying and _insisted_ I tell him what was going on. He realized I wasn't at Hogwarts that night to help Moony- and I wasn't going to lie to my son _again_."

"Alright, alright," James said soothingly. "Just calm down. This isn't the time. You've just given birth." James sighed, running his hand through his hair. He studied her for a moment, his eyes softening, "You really should rest, Lils. We'll discuss this later, alright?"

Lily nodded, her features softening as well. She leaned back and closed her eyes. A smile graced her face when she felt the gentle touch of her husband's lips on her forehead. Sleep overtook her almost immediately.

* * *

As Harry exited the Infirmary, his face brightened once more. Many of his family had left, but Sirius had stayed behind, obviously waiting for him. Once again, Harry rushed into Sirius' arms, embracing him fiercely.

"Merlin, you've really grown," Sirius said thickly. Harry looked up, noticing his godfather's eyes unusually bright.

"I missed you, Padfoot," Harry said quietly, sitting on the bench in front of them. Sirius sat beside him. "What took you so long?"

Sirius smiled grimly, "'fraid I can't tell you, Harry."

Harry nodded, frowning, "Did you hear about Grandfather?"

Sirius' face went sadder, "Yeah, I heard about that. I wish I could have been here…" he trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

"Dad was in a right state for a while. He acted like he wasn't upset, but my mum and I could tell." Harry said, "He sometimes would say to someone 'I wish Sirius were here'."

"How's he doing with handling the kingdom?" asked Sirius despondently.

"As far as I know, he's doing well…I dunno, though, no one tells me anything," he answered a tad grumpily, still wanting to know what else Lily would tell him.

"No troubles with the Order?" Sirius prompted.

Harry snapped his head up, "Dad's in the Order?"

Sirius looked surprised for a moment. Obviously his parents hadn't told him about Voldemort or anything along those lines. Noticing his godfather's discomfort, Harry, inwardly scowling at how little he knew, changed the subject, "So, how long are you here for?"

Sirius' face lightened up noticeably, "As far as Frank knows from Dumbledore, we're here for good this time."

His sour mood disappeared instantly. "Really?" Harry asked.

"Really," Sirius answered. In a less serious tone, Sirius said, "So, now that you've got some spare time ahead of you- not having to go back to Hogwarts for a few days, that is- we can _finally_ do something more useful, like pulling pranks around here."

A mischievous glint appeared in the older man's eyes, looking down to see the same mischievous glint in the emerald eyes of his counterpart.

At that moment, the Infirmary doors opened again and James walked out, looking slightly agitated, but nonetheless happy. He grinned at the sight of his best friend and son together, sharing the same impish look. He said simply, getting down to Marauder business, "Alright, so what's the plan?"

"Good to know that your becoming King hasn't affected what's really important around here," Sirius said proudly.

Something else distracted them suddenly. The fireplace quietly boomed and Dumbledore appeared, shaking some ash from his long beard. He noticed three pairs of eyes on him and looked up. He light blue orbs twinkled brilliantly as they rested on Sirius. "I didn't expect you all to be back until tomorrow."

Sirius shrugged, "We wanted to get back here as soon as wizardly possible. You know how uncomfortable it is to sleep on a net above Blogtraps? I tell you, it does not do justice for your back." He rubbed his own for emphasis.

Dumbledore nodded agreeably, "I see. Well, in any case, Sirius, it's good to see you back. Where are the others?"

"James' mum took them to the dining hall for some mid-afternoon treats," answered Sirius.

"_You_ turned down sweets?" James exclaimed jokingly, "First betting with your motorcycle, now this?" he let out a chuckle, "If I didn't know any better, Padfoot, I'd think you're not yourself."

Sirius looked nervous for a split second, but then his eyes twinkled and he let out a bark like laugh as well. He clapped James on the back and then turned to Dumbledore, "We're going out to the gardens. I think I may have to brush James and Harry up a bit on the art of prank pulling. After all, I don't think they've done it properly for the past two years without me to supervise them."

Both James and Harry rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Where's Remus, Headmaster? Didn't he come?" Harry asked excitedly, ready to have his three favorite idols back together just like the old days.

"Professor Lupin has been informed of the newest addition to the royal family, though I had not told him about the returning ones." Dumbledore smiled, "I suggest owling him. No doubt he wouldn't want to miss out on your plans."

Harry pulled James and Sirius along with him, wanting to get word out to Moony as quick as possible.

* * *

A/N- hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope this one was alright. Well, I guess I'll leave you to the previews:

"When are you going to tell him?"

"So, the original dream team is back together, eh?"

"Oh, Lily, she's beautiful."

"Why do you have to spoil the mood?"

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"The question is: What's going on for him to be betraying them?"


	9. Gasping for Air

Previously:

"Where's Remus, Headmaster? Didn't he come?" Harry asked excitedly, ready to have his three favorite idols back together just like the old days.

"Professor Lupin has been informed of the newest addition to the royal family, though I had not told him about the returning ones." Dumbledore smiled, "I suggest owling him. No doubt he wouldn't want to miss out on your plans."

Harry pulled James and Sirius along with him, wanting to get word out to Moony as quick as possible.

* * *

Harry continued to drag his father and godfather along the halls. His excitement was witnessed by guards and servants alike as they passed the king and prince, bowing respectfully. Harry jerked James and Sirius around a corner; James and Sirius muttered twin, "Oy's" in return. Once they reached a nearby door to the outside gardens, James stopped them. "Harry, why don't you go run up to the Owlery and write Moony a letter," said James, ruffling his son's hair up in the process, "come to the gardens when you're done."

Harry scowled at the hair ruffling, but nonetheless said, "Alright," before running off down the hall. Sirius and James chuckled, seeing Harry almost ambush a walking guard before rounding the corner to the Owlery. James clapped Sirius on the back, pulling him along outside. James nodded his head to the bowing servants and various house elves that were tending on of the larger areas of the garden.

Sirius looked down at his feet, his arms lost within the deep depths of his robes. "I heard about your father, James," Sirius said in a deep, rough tone. He blinked rapidly, most likely keeping back tears. The king was just like a second father to him after his own father passed away a few years ago on a dangerous quest. James gritted his teeth, his jaw muscles tightening. Taking one of his arms from the folds of his robes, Sirius grasped James' shoulder in brotherly comfort, "Merlin, I'm so sorry."

James felt tears spring to his eyes, scowling down at the ground. Try as he might, he couldn't get passed his father's death. He'd tried being strong for his family and kingdom's sake, but it just didn't work. Every day that he spent keeping up a perfect, happy image, he lay awake every night, brooding over the sad fact that he was now ruler of this kingdom. "I miss him so much," he said thickly.

Sirius said nothing for a few moments, just letting the sad aura all around stifle them. Finally, he said, with his voice crackling a bit, "As do I, James."

James suddenly snorted. Was the Sirius Black actually speaking properly to him? Sirius looked at James, startled, hearing the snort. "What?" he asked him.

James shook his head and said, "I just never thought I'd see the day when Sirius Black actually used proper grammar." James snorted again, starting to laugh. Somehow, just having his best friend back there with him seemed to lift a huge burden off of James' shoulders. He laughed for the first time without actually feeling any real guilt ebbing away at him. A white dove fluttered past the two of them suddenly. And as it flew past, James almost felt as though it was taking away the sadness dwelling within him.

Sirius joined in laughing, clapping James on the back. They continued walking along the path, settled into their own thoughts. It really was a lovely day. The sky was painted brightly with various shades of oranges and pinks due to the sun's beautiful setting.

"So, James," Sirius said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence between the two, "I was talking to Harry before…about the Order," looking past some stray hairs that swept across his forehead into his eyes, he continued, "he didn't seem too familiar with the concept of you being in the Order."

James looked out into the horizon, squinting past the sun's bright rays, "There's no logical reason why he should have."

"When are you going to tell him, James?" asked Sirius solemnly, "When are you going to explain to Harry how Voldemort disappeared?"

"When he's ready, Padfoot" exclaimed James suddenly, "He's only eleven years old!"

"And more than half of the children his age know about that incident. You obviously can't shield that knowledge from him. He's going to Hogwarts now, Prongs," Sirius insisted, flopping down on a nearby bench, leaning back on a tree with his hands folded behind his head. "As brilliant as the Order has been with keeping that knowledge away from the children residing within these palace walls, Hogwarts is a different matter entirely. Most of the children there know, James."

"He's not ready!" James burst.

Sirius stood up suddenly, "Face it, Prongs. Harry isn't a baby anymore."

"No," agreed James, "he isn't. Nor is he an adult. He can't handle all the information at this age; he's not strong enough yet."

"He's just as strong as you were at that age," Sirius pointed out, "When we were his age, we've accomplished just as much as he has. We would have been strong enough, and you know it."

James wordlessly sat down on the bench Sirius had just vacated. Sirius sighed and then said, "I didn't come back here to start an argument." He then sat down beside James and the two of them just sat in a strained silence.

After a few minutes, James finally spoke, "He knows about Lily's powers."

Sirius tilted his head in James direction, showing he was listening. James recounted the recent events to him.

"…I don't know…" James sighed as he finished, running his hand through his hair, "Maybe he is ready."

"Listen," Sirius said in a tone of apology, "I didn't have a right to argue with you about that. You're his father; you above all should know what's right for Harry and what isn't."

"But you're his Godfather," James pointed out in a defeated, tired voice. "Lily and I both trusted you and your judgment enough to give you custody of him if we weren't around."

"That doesn't make my word gold," Sirius argued right back. "But, I have one final warning, Prongs: One way or another, Harry will find out about all that is kept hidden from him…he and his friends are just as nosy as we were when we attended Hogwarts."

Just as James was about to speak, Harry came bursting through the garden, running at top speed. His glasses were skewed again and his hair was even messier than James' usually is. "Come on!" exclaimed Harry, taking his father and godfather's sleeves again and pulling them back out from whence he came.

"Harry, I thought we were going to plan a few pranks in there," said Sirius as he ran along beside his godson and best friend.

"I told Moony to us meet by the front parlor via floo powder," said Harry breathlessly.

James noticed Sirius' disappointed look and grinned, "Cheer up, Padfoot; the pranks were always better with all of the Marauders, anyway."

It took exactly two seconds for Sirius to break out into his famous eye-twinkling, mischievous grin. With an apparent burst of adrenaline, Sirius sped up and the roles were switched between him and Harry as he started to drag Harry and not vice versa. Just as they rounded a corridor, right before James was about ready to burst out an objection from all that running, Sirius, Harry, and the said King found themselves facing the front parlor's fireplace. And that said fireplace was grumbling like a hungry man's stomach.

Within three seconds after, Remus popped out of the fireplace, grinning widely, not caring about the soot all over his face and clothes. Standing up from the ground he'd just fallen upon, Remus' eyes, twinkling, looked over the group of three. "So, the original dream team is back together, eh?"

Within seconds Sirius and Remus were embraced in a brotherly hug. Pulling back Remus clapped Sirius on the shoulders and said loudly, "Merlin it's good to see you again, Padfoot. Things just weren't the same around here and on our monthly visits."

Confusion flashed before Sirius' eyes, instantly disappearing, "Yes, well, I'm here for quite a while this time, I think."

"Splendid! Good to hear," Remus beamed.

"Come on, let's go plan some pranks," exclaimed Harry, almost ready to run back out into the gardens. He always seemed to switch personalities when he was with the Marauders. He was happier, more upbeat, he was just…well, he was just a kid. With this peers and friends, Harry was a trademark leader- presumably because he was the prince of the kingdom- but with the Marauders, _they_ were the ones guiding.

Placing both his hands on Harry's shoulders, Remus turned the eleven year old around towards the door. Without removing his hands, Remus pushed forward, guiding Harry out the door with James and Sirius on their trail. "First things first, Harry," replied Remus, leading in the general direction of the Infirmary, "I still have to have a look at your little sister."

"And I as well," said Sirius abruptly, his eyes twinkling.

James suddenly pulled Sirius back a little ways, still walking a safe, inaudible distance behind Moony and Harry. "I'm surprised you haven't mentioned this, so I'll bring it up."

Sirius glanced curiously over to James.

"Lily and I want to name you Godfather of Lydia as well," James continued, looking up to witness Sirius' reply. A slow smile crept onto the latter's face.

Staring down at his feet, a full fledged grin overtook Sirius' entire face, "Thanks, James," he said simply.

A lopsided grin was the only reply Sirius received.

* * *

"Oh, Lily, she's beautiful."

Lily sniffled, her bright glossy eyes looking over at Remus and her daughter in his arms. She just couldn't get over the fact that all her childhood friends were back, just in time to see her precious newborn on her birthday. She was holding Harry's hand tightly from her beside, her heart bursting with joy.

"My turn," insisted Sirius, reaching out for Lydia. Remus rolled his eyes in good-natured sarcasm before obliging to Sirius' whiny order and gently placing Lydia in her godfather's arms for the first time, all the while making cooing baby noises to her.

Sirius stared down at the little girl, his eyes wide with wonderment. She had the same features Harry had- Lily's eyes, James' hair. She was simply…precious. He slowly bounced her up and down in a comforting manner, whispering inaudible things to her. He grinned as Lydia yawned widely, a slight chuckle emitting from his mouth. "She looks just like you, Harry," Sirius remarked. Harry grinned from his mother's bedside, feeling James' hand clamp proudly around his shoulders.

"She certainly does," Remus agreed, taking a seat on Lily's other bedside, his face bright and overjoyed. "Almost the spitting-image of him when he was born."

"That's right," said Sirius, looking over at Harry then back down at Lydia, "Just like him."

"Though I hope she won't be getting into as much mischief as he does," Lily remarked, smirking over at Harry.

"I'll see to it that she does," replied Sirius confidently, sending a cheesy grin in Lily's direction.

"I'm thinking she'll be the next recruitment of the Marauders," remarked Remus.

"The first girl in the Marauders…that doesn't sound too bad," chimed in James thoughtfully.

"Hey," Lily immediately objected, "wasn't that me?"

"I thought it was Peter," joked Sirius.

A sudden silence overtook them all. Harry just stared at the adults in the room curiously. Who was Peter? He decided to voice that question. Lily and the other three men in the room finally realized Harry was in the room with them.

"He was no one, Harry," Remus quickly answered- too quickly.

"No one of importance, anyway," corrected James, his spiteful tone surprising Harry slightly.

"Harry, you'll just have to trust us when we say that you'll know when you're ready," Lily gently chimed in, squeezing her son's hand tighter as though silently urging him to drop it.

Reluctantly, Harry nodded, "Alright, fine," he said unenthusiastically, albeit sourly.

Another uncomfortable silence befell upon them; Sirius let out a slight cough, eyes traveling back down to the baby tucked safely in his arms. Lily and James looked at one another over the top of Harry's head. Remus glanced at Harry, watching as the said boy scowled at his feet, frustrated.

Suddenly, a soft, weak sneeze tainted the silence, causing every occupant to look over at the pink bundle Sirius held. Things started to place back into perspective for them. The past was behind the four adults. The future hopefully held better things, despite the shadow of a cloud looming over Lily and James' heads created by those baffling letters. No matter how complicated or painful the past had been, it's simply the past. No one can change that, nor should one try. Things happen for reasons, and Lydia was the perfect example of the treasures the future held in its wake.

Harry stood up and walked over to Sirius. He looked down at his baby sister, compassion shining through his green orbs, through his glasses. So what if he'd have to wait a few years to be told all he wanted to know. If he was going to be an excellent older brother, Harry would have to get over the frustration.

One of the greatest things his late-Grandfather had told him was, "The first step to growing up is accepting disappointments- that is the only way to defeat them and rise to your fullest capabilities."

All it took was one time stopping moment. The moment when Lydia's bright, wondering eyes met her older brother's matching ones. Those beautiful, innocent eyes showed pure goodness. That was all it took. Harry was finally ready to let go of his frustrations and accept the uncontrollable things in his world. He'd be the greatest brother in the world; he'd make sure of it.

* * *

The dinner table in the Godric's Hollow castle was, for the first time in a long time, fuller. James sat in his late father's seat at the head of the table, his mother sitting at his right hand side, and Sirius on his left. Harry sat to the other side of Sirius, talking excitedly to Remus across from him. Frank, Matthew, Stephan, and Arthur were discussing the incident at Azkaban a few months prior. Elizabeth, Sarah, and Cynthia were remarking repeatedly how adorable little Lydia was. Madison, Bill, and Charlie, all of whom returned earlier that day because of all the occurrences happening, were in deep conversation about the Quidditch Cup, with Ginny listening in with perked ears. Molly and Patrick were silently listening to the various conversations around the table with interest.

Suddenly, James stood up and the table quieted immediately. Giving his friends a smile, James explained, "I'm going to have the cooks bring Lily some food." With that, he walked off in the direction of the kitchens and the talking returned to normal.

It was when Sirius and Harry started to play with their food, to the disgust of Remus ("The child's too much like you, Padfoot," he had remarked) that a beautiful muggle clock Lily's parents had once given James' as a gift started to chime. It was seven o'clock. Though the chatter didn't cease for that noise, it did for another. The fireplace in that room started to grumble and everyone stared at it curiously, wondering who would be the one to interrupt their meal and conversations.

They didn't have to wait long, because even before the person showed his or her self, a young man's voice came from inside the watched fireplace, "Mum, dad!?"

Alice and Frank immediately bolted from their seats, recognizing their son's voice at once. Neville came out of the fireplace, covered in soot and ash, grinning like Christmas had come early. Both his parents engulfed him in great hugs, Alice placing kisses all over her son's face, "Oh, I missed this face so much," she cooed, squeezing him warmly.

Before anyone at the table could inquire about Neville's presence, another grumble was heard from the fireplace, followed closely by two young feminine voices, "Will you get off my foot!"

"If you get you're elbow out of my face, I will!"

Now it was Sarah and Matthew's turn to jump quickly up off their seats and rush to the fireplace. The scene that shortly followed matched Frank, Alice, and Neville's previous one perfectly. Harry grinned widely from his seat, watching his peers finally receive their long awaited wishes. Once the five hugging and laughing and crying people calmed down, they all returned to their seats, the kids sitting next to their parents. The exciting chatter once again picked up as everyone continued with their dinner.

Not five minutes after dinner had resumed before the fireplace started to groan _again_. Harry's eyes narrowed curiously. Who could it be now? That silent question was answered soon after never been asked when out popped Ron and Percy, one grinning widely and the other looking down at his brother with pursed lips (matching McGonagall's facial expression precisely), both in respective order. Just as Molly stood up and got ready to open her mouth, Fred and George popped out of the fireplace, both grinning exactly like Ron.

"What are you four-"Molly started but was interrupted by a shrilly girl's voice from the fireplace.

"I can't believe you did that! Dumbledore gave us specific instructions to _stay at Hogwarts_!"

An amused grin started to form on Harry's face instantly recognizing the indignant voice. Hermione, with her bushy hair all in her face, stalked out of the fireplace. She brushed the hair out of her face, showing her livid eyes. She continued on with her rant, unaware of the table full of surprised people watching them. "What will Headmaster Dumbledore say when he finds out we-,"

"Padfoot!" Ron cut her off, catching sight of the older man. Before Molly could step forward to take over Hermione's berating, Ron, Fred, and George all ran over to Sirius' side, giving him friendly pats on the back. Seeming to forget her anger, Hermione's face brightened and she too ran over to his side.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. With a chuckle, Sirius returned the hug.

"Hiya Harry," noted Ron, grinning at his best friend.

"Lo Ron," answered Harry, standing up along side his two best friends, his godfather, Fred, and George.

As Fred and George practically dragged the almost frazzled-looking Sirius away from the trio to discuss, what else, pranks, Hermione turned to Ron and Harry. With brighter eyes from the thrill of seeing Sirius after two years, she said almost breathlessly to Harry, "You've got a new baby sister, then? Come on, let's go see her." Without waiting for a response, she took hold of Harry and Ron's forearms and started to drag them out of the dining area.

Right before they got to the exit, Hermione's ears perked when she heard, "Going to leave without greeting your parents, then, Hermione?" She whipped her head around, smiling, and rushed over to her awaiting parents. She was immediately surrounded in two fierce hugs.

"Now, what was that you were saying about going against Sir Albus' orders?" asked Elizabeth, trying to smooth her daughter's hair.

Hermione pursed her lips and explained, "The Headmaster gave the Weasley's and I orders not to return to the kingdom."

"I see, and where was he when you all left?" Stephan inquired with twinkling eyes.

"I think he went to visit Lily," said Hermione, "He left before we did, saying he was going to the…Infirmary." Hermione bit her lip, rethinking her original thought of seeing baby Lydia. Surely he would punish them if he were to see her and Ron there. Looking back to Harry and Ron, she was slightly surprised to find Harry chuckling, not worried in the slightest. Ron turned his worried attention to Harry as well, and both Hermione and he stared curiously at their best friend.

Finally, Harry just shook his head, his laughter ceasing, and walked over to Hermione, pulling her back to them. With a slight nod to Stephan and Elizabeth, Harry dragged his friends out of the dining hall.

* * *

As it turns out, Dumbledore hadn't been too upset about the students going against his orders. He could understand why they did it, actually. This group of people was a tight knit family whether legally, or not. Truth be told, Albus was part of this tight knit family. Who was he to say Hermione, Ron, and the rest of his siblings couldn't see their new 'cousin'?

Well, despite the fact that he wasn't angry, he still gave them all a light, easy punishment for going against his orders. But, of course, one simple detention was nothing to fret about. Especially for Fred and George; and the trio had had their share of punishments worse than this one. Percy, though, he wasn't too happy about that little measly detention tampering with his perfect record. Fortunately, Dumbledore insisted that one little detention wouldn't be taken into account when he and the professors up at Hogwarts decided who would be Headboy when Percy's time came up.

Even though Hermione wasn't too happy with a detention, she felt she rightfully deserved one for what she'd done. And, if anyone would have asked her whether or not she would have visited Godric's Hollow after knowing the consequences beforehand, Hermione still would have gone. She'd gotten to see little Lydia, and was overjoyed at that fact. She could definitely see herself caring for it when Lily was away for a few hours or so, like babysitting. Lily had assured her that when Hogwarts had ended for the term, Hermione would have the steady job of looking after Lydia whenever Lily decided she needed a break (of course, Lily knew she would _never_ need a break away from Lydia, but it would never hurt to let Hermione look after her daughter).

Before Harry, Hermione, and Ron had returned to Hogwarts a few day later, they had been informed that Neville and the twins would be staying another week to spend some quality time with their parents, a fate they truly deserved.

For Hermione especially, the week seemed to fly by without having Neville to tutor. She did admit that it was a bit awkward having just her and Lavender in the dormitory. With Parvati gone, Lavender had taken it upon herself to deem Hermione her new best friend (needless to say, Hermione had been taking refuge in the library a lot more that week). Though, with Hermione not around as much as she usually was, Harry and Ron saw the week as a vacation for them. She wasn't around to bother them with her insistencies to study for the final tests.

Eventually, though, as the week came to an end, things steadily got back to normal. Neville and the twins came back, Hermione went back to tutoring Neville without having to dodge Lavender, and Harry and Ron tried their best to slack off to their fullest potential. The only thing that stayed with them all was the carefree atmosphere they had all gained ever since Sirius, Frank, Alice, Matthew, and Sarah had returned home safe and sound.

Currently, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were seated in the Great Hall having an afternoon snack on a sunny Sunday afternoon. Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizarding chess. Hermione was reading a large book Harry had recognized to be from Professor Flitwick's personal collection. Every once and a while, Hermione would quickly glance up to look at her friends, exasperation evident in her eyes. After about the tenth time of her annoying sighs and grumblings, Ron snapped his head around to look at her.

"Why do you have to spoil the mood?" he asked her irritably.

Hermione straightened, raised an eyebrow, and looked around the Hall. "What mood?" she asked.

Ron flung his arms around, pointing in various and random directions in the Hall, "_This_ mood. The peaceful mood. Blimey, Hermione, I bet you can't find a single student studying in this entire school!"

"Except for you," supplied Harry civilly.

"Except for you," Ron repeated, nodding his head fiercely.

Hermione suddenly slammed her book shut, causing a great _BOOM!_ to echo in the Great Hall. Quite a few students jumped in their seats, surprised; Harry and Ron included.

"Alright, fine," Hermione said huffily, scooting closer to the two. She primly clasped her hands together on the table in front of her and continued, "I won't spoil the mood. I'll even join in on the fun. So, what are we going to do?"

Harry and Ron didn't answer right away, simply staring with slack jaws at her. They hadn't expected her to give in so quickly. Harry was the first to recover, his thoughts suddenly on the Order.

He motioned for Hermione and Ron to scoot in closer. The second they obliged, Harry told them all about what his mother explained. He knew she hadn't wanted him to tell, but they were his best friends. He couldn't keep anything from then. Besides, if he was going to solve the _entire_ mystery, he would need the help of Hermione and Ron.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Harry finished.

Hermione and Ron both nodded wordlessly, both looking absolutely astonished. "I wonder if our parents are part of the Order," Hermione spoke softly and thoughtfully.

"I don't know…but I'm almost positive Remus is in the Order," Harry said.

Ron was silent, his face pensive. Suddenly, a dawning look graced his features and he asked, "Do you think Snape's in the Order as well?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Of _course_!" she exclaimed, "Remember that time we snuck into Snape's office and saw that note? You know the one with the _"success of deceiving them. They trust me once again" _statement."

"You're right," Harry exclaimed, earning a few looks from students around him. He nodded stiffly to them, his prince-like ways coming into play. Turning back to Hermione and Ron, he went on quieter, "He's betraying the Order, and I bet you anything."

"The question is: What's going on for him to be betraying them?" asked Hermione, her eyes staring off into space. "I bet there's more going on than the Order knows; something big."

* * *

Back at Godric's Hollow, the kingdom was resting peacefully. All but one princess, that is. Sleeping next to her serene husband (ever since Sirius and the rest of his friends returned home, James was able to sleep more soundly), Lily was jerking softly around, mumbling incoherently. Not two feet next to her bedside, Lydia babbled softly, sleeping in her white, lacy bassinet, unaware that her mother was trapped in one of her recurring dreams that she would only forget the next morning.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading everyone! And a special thanks to my new beta-reader, Kathleen, for correcting it so quickly!


End file.
